Playful Kiss 2
by Fiery-Red-Pikachu
Summary: "Do you know how much I love you?" Seung Jo saying this surprised Ha Ni. Before she could respond, he speaks again. "Don't you ever doubt my love for you." He says. She was about to speak but he spoke again "I love you, you idiot." This time he said with a half-smile. "I love you too." Ha Ni said hugging him. Check out Ha Ni and Seung Jo in their married life 333
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone!**_

_This series is supposed to be the season 2 for Playful Kiss. I've been addicted to it for about 11 weeks and I always dream about Ha Ni and Seung Jo and their married life, so why not make a fanfic? Hope you like it, thanks for reading! This is my first attempt on a fanfiction so please forgive me in advance for spelling errors/misusage of words/and grammar errors._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadly, I don't own Playful Kiss... Do you know what I'd do if I did? : P_

_Reviews are much appreciated! :33_

_**Playful Kiss 2 Chapter 1**_

**Ha Ni**

After a long day at work, and I say again, LONG DAY, I dragged my feet into our bedroom and dropped my backpack on the floor and fell face first on the bed. I was so overwhelmed with work that I haven't had time to just relax. I laid there on the bed, face down with my arms spread out like an eagle, hogging the entire bed. I hear my husband come out of the bathroom and come into our room. He grabbed a book and I heard him stop next to our bed, seeing that I've taken it over. He sighs that annoyed sigh,

"Are you going to move?" He asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

I'm sure he's stressed out about work too. I mumble random words to answer him, even I had no clue what I just said. He let out a croaky sigh and laid right on my arm knowing I still wouldn't move even if he confronted me again.

We both laid there for a while, me trying to be comfortable with him laying on my arm, and him trying to focus on his book. I jerked my arm out from under him once my arm fell asleep. I changed my position and laid facing him on my side, my arm supporting my head. I just looked at him, his face still stuck in that book. I didn't want to get into another fight tonight so I just got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

**Seung Jo**

This is the first time in about 3 days that Ha Ni and I have been home. Who knew the hospital relied so much on an intern and a nurse in training. I'm just so stressed out with all this work they're piling on me. And in about 4 hours we had to go back to work. I swear this hospital has the strangest work schedules.

"Seung Jo!" Ha Ni said breaking me out of my daze. "Are you listening to me?" She snapped.

"What is it?" I ask.

She pointed at my legs which were hogging the entire bed. It looks like I was stretched out. I just looked back at my book, pretending I had no idea what she was gesturing to. This is what we did, we had little arguments at night and we'd annoy each other for fun. I swear, she changed me a lot, I wasn't always this childish.

**Author**

Though Ha Ni was annoyed, she calmly walked to her side of the bed and scooped his legs up in her arms and threw them to his side. She laid down and had a staring competition with the ceiling. Seung Jo wasn't tired at all, but he tossed his book to the side and joined Ha Ni in staring at the ceiling. The two just sat there for a while letting out tired and annoyed sighs. Seung Jo thought the silence was pleasant, but he was wondering why the windbag next to him was quiet tonight. He broke the silence and asked,

"How was your day?"

Ha Ni slightly jumped. It looks like she was surprised to hear his voice. "Well," she sighed, "The same as always."

Seung Jo looked at her and their eyes met. "So I take it was an awful day?" He teased. It was true though. Ha Ni loved her job, but it was hard and stressful to be in the medical department.

She looked away and nodded, "How about you? Was it stressful?"

Seung Jo thought for a moment before answering. "I guess, if by stressful you mean: Two new cancer cases, a major heart surgery I had to look over, fifty three patient charts, and not being able to sleep for almost two days, yes, very stressful."

Ha Ni still just sitting there staring at the ceiling, it was quiet for a while before she turned to him and said: "Aren't you tired?"

Their eyes met once more. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You've been awake longer than I have."

Ha Ni gave him a half smile, "I know, but you work harder than me."

Seung Jo returned a half smile as well, "Lets get some sleep; we have work in about 3 1/2 hours." He turned out the light and they both tried to get some sleep, even though they had to wake up in like two hours.

**Seung Jo**

The next morning when the alarm went off, it was still dark outside so I didn't see much but a dim light coming from downstairs. I climbed over to Ha Ni's side of the bed to turn off the alarm. When I turned on the lamp, I saw that Ha Ni wasn't in bed, so I followed the light coming from the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, Ha Ni was all dressed and eating a bowl of cereal. When she saw me, she waved.

"What are you doing?" I wanted to know. "When did you wake up?"

"What?" She looked confused. "Oh, I never slept." She said as she got up to take her empty bowl to the sink. Was she really this much of an idiot? Sure, she wouldn't have gotten that much sleep anyways, but little sleep is better then no sleep. "You dimwit." I said as I grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"Dimwit?!" She silently yelled, she was trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake anyone. Of course she was a dimwit! She has to take care of herself. After I finished my apple I went upstairs to get ready.

**Ha Ni**

That jerk, he always teases me. I didn't sleep because once I wake up, I'd want to just go back to sleep again. Two hours of sleep isn't enough for me so I might as well stay up right? There's really no point in arguing though. I just wish that today would be over already, because tomorrow is our day off, FINALLY! I just hope today will go faster.. "Ha Ni-ah!" Seung Jo pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I gave a puzzled look.

"I asked if you're ready to go." He handed me my backpack. I grabbed it from his hands and followed him out the door and into the car.

I faintly remember the drive to the hospital and walking inside, but when I was in the hallways reading a new patient chart, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see one of the new doctors. "Yes, Dr. Yong?" I politely bow. He looked at me with a pleasant smile on his face: "Do you want to meet up for coffee later?"

My eyes widened. Did he not know I was married? "Sorry, but I have to go home straight after work." I bow once more and fast walk out of there. How embarrassing! While I was looking back to see if he was following me, I bumped into my husband causing us both to stop in our tracks. "Pay attention to your surroundings." He curtly told me. Now I see why Dr. Yong wouldn't know that we're married. But when I heard Dr. Yong behind me, I started walking again. This was great.. Was he going to follow me all day until I stop to talk to him? Ughh, what do I do!

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Oh no! Ha Ni is getting stalked by the new doctor. What's gonna happen next? Honestly, I don't even know XD. But please write in the reviews ideas that you have and if I like them, I'll think about putting them in my story. Thank you so much for reading and don't be afraid to tell me what I did wrong, like if I didn't hit their personality traits just right, because I pry didn't hit it spot on. I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next few days. Again, thanks a ton! :33**_


	2. Chapter 2: Weekend

_Chapter 2_

_Okay, lets see what happens after the new doctor was stalking Ha Ni. Let's hope that Seung Jo finds out and beats the crap outta him! Ha-ha not really or he'd be fired.._

_Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! I always smile when I see one. :D_

_Thank you and enjoy!_

_**Playful Kiss 2 Chapter 2**_

**Ha Ni**

I was basically running around all day trying to do my job and get away from the stalky doctor at the same time. How did Dr. Yong not get in trouble for not doing his job and following me all day instead? Well, I guess I have two days to think about this because Seung Jo and I have our weekend break starting tomorrow. Should I tell Seung Jo about Dr. Yong? Probably not. He'll pry say something like, 'Suck it up,' and frankly, I just don't want to deal with his mood right now. I guess I should stop thinking and get home. It's almost 7:00 at night, my shift ended an hour ago.

**Author**

When Ha Ni got home, Seung Jo was already on the couch in the living room watching T.V. Their eyes met, but only for a second before the looked away, not daring to face him. Ha Ni ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Seung Jo starred after her retreating figure, confused to what's going on. He swiftly followed behind her. When he walked into their room he saw Ha Ni pacing around talking to herself.

**Seung Jo**

She didn't see me; in fact, she was looking down not seeing anything else but the ground. After pacing for what seemed like forever, she stopped at looked out the window. I heard sobbing. What had her so upset? Maybe she's stressed out. I walk over to her quietly and place my hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Are you alright?" I ask with a soft voice. "You seem out of yourself."

She turns to see me and she wipes the dry tears from her eyes. "I-I'm fine!" She was stuttering. "Why wouldn't I be?" She said as she walked to the small couch in our room and picked up a book. She was avoiding my question. I wasn't going to force her to answer me, after all we have two days to talk. I just picked up a book too and sat next to her on the couch and after a while of reading, I got board.

"What are you reading?" Though I already knew, I still asked.

"A love story." She answered.

"Of course." I chuckle. "Is it about a smart jerk guy and a stupid nice girl who find each other?" I tease her and she gives me that cute annoyed face. "What if it is?" she says closing her book.

"If it is, who in the world would come up with a story like that?" That was the end of our conversation before she went downstairs to talk to my mom as she always does when she needs a buddy to talk to.

**Ha Ni**

I walk downstairs and sit at the table and bang my head lightly against it.

"Omo, what's the matter Ha Ni-ah?" Mother asks as she sits in the seat next to me.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about a fairytale." I look up and smile.

"Really? Which one is it?" Eomeoni asks.

"The one where the Princess and the Price fall in love when everyone is trying to pair them with someone else." I told her, but soon my smile turns into an annoyed mad face. "But then the Prince is being a complete jerk then one of the guards in the castle thinks that the Princess is single and asks her out leaving the Princess totally clueless whether to tell her jerk Prince Husband that someone is stalking her and to do something about it." I say it really fast and Mother's smile fades too.

"I don't remember that fairytale.." She says.

I let out a sigh: "This is about me and Seung Jo." I say looking down while I twiddle my thumbs. Mother kept quiet so I could talk. "Eomeoni, there's this new doctor at work. And. Well. He thinks I'm single." At this point, Mother's eyes were wide opened; it looks like she was more upset than I was.

"Have you told Seung Jo yet!? He needs to do something about it!" She yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"Shh! Mother keep your voice down!" I whisper. "No, I haven't told him because I don't know how he'll react. He's kind of unpredictable in these kinds of circumstances." I say, trying to sit her down back in the chair. "I know he'll either be really sweet about it and try to protect me, or he'll be a complete jerk about it and tell me to suck it up." I said truthfully. "Or he'll do both and say something like, 'I see your point but what am I supposed to do about it?'" I imitated his voice.

"Omo, then what do we do about this?" Mother asked.

"I'm just going to leave it. Nothing bad has happened yet and I have a whole two days to think about this." I just wanted to go to bed at this point.

"Should I tell him? I'm good at reasoning with this kid." Mother was talking about Seung Jo.

"No thanks Mother, I still have a lot to figure out and the last thing I want to happen is him to hear this from someone else. So please don't say anything to anyone!" I beg. She nods but I know she's going to tell someone. This woman couldn't keep a secret! But this is why I love her so much, she always tries to help me with Seung Jo. I head up stairs to go to bed. By now it was like 8:30.

When I walk into our room, I see my husband sitting on the small couch in our room. He wasn't even reading a book, that's what I usually see him doing. Was he waiting for me? We look at each other, eye-to-eye. I thought about saying something but I just looked away. After I broke the stare between us, I finally got my pajamas on and brushed my teeth, Seung Jo did the same.

**Seung Jo**

I still know that she's not telling me something. After all, I'm trying to sleep and she isn't even trying to keep me up to talk. She was so quiet that I even had to open my eyes every once in a while to make sure she was still there. "What are you thinking about." I ask, knowing that she isn't sleeping.

"Thinking about? N-nothing.." she answers slowly. She turns away from me and lays on her side and I wrap my arms around her. "You're a bad liar." I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver. She turns to me and hugs back, but stays quiet.

"I love you." Ha Ni whispers after a while of hugging and silence.

I tighten my grip on her and come in close, real close. Our lips meet and they start moving together. I have a feeling that this will be a fun weekend.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**Okay, so as you can see, our Seung Jo isn't always a jerk, he just is when he's stressed out. Sorry I didn't put in what happens after, I had no idea how to word it, just imagine what happens next ;)**_

_**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and please put in a review what you think should happen next! Thanks again and see you next time!**_

_**P.S. Sorry for spelling errors!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Date?

**Hello Everyone!**

_So, I was reading my reviews and messages, (Thanks a ton by the way!) and a few people requested that I update frequently so that you guys don't get annoyed/board with looking daily to see if I updated. Here's the problem: My story is a W.I.P. I write my fanfic and the second I'm done, I post it. I don't have any pre-made chapters just floating around. I do try to write my fanfic and post every single day. The reason I didn't post anything this weekend is because I went to a wedding. But I will try to post a new chapter everyday. Luckily, I have tons of ideas for new chapters and if I do end up getting writers block, I have you guys and your awesome ideas! Anyways, thanks so much for reading my story and wanting more! And if you have ANY questions, don't hesitate to ask! You guys have no idea I appreciate your reviews and favorites! Thanks for reading this looong message and in chapter we'll find out what happens during the weekend. Thanks again and enjoy! :)_

**Ha Ni**

In the early morning I wake up, still in my husband's arms. As quiet as I can, I exit the bed and get my clothes back on. (*wink*) I open the locked bedroom door and go to the bathroom to take a shower, brush my hair, and teeth. When I go back into our room, I stare at my husband's sleeping figure and smile. Why is he so cute when he sleeps? His upper body was exposed so I tuck him back into the covers.

I head downstairs and sit on the couch. It felt so good to be off of work! I go into the kitchen and expect to see mother and Eun Jo, but I see a note on the fridge. It reads:

_Ha Ni,_

_I have to do a lot of shopping today for new furniture. I brought Eun Jo along so he can buy some new clothes for picture day. So don't be surprised if we're not here when you wake up. Have fun with Seung Jo!_

_From, Mother._

Wait, have fun? She probably planned this so we'll be alone today. After all, my dad is working all day until late tonight. And Seung Jo's dad is on a business trip until tomorrow. Mother sure is a plotter. But what time did they leave? It's like 7:00 in the morning..

"What's that?" Seung Jo asks scaring me.

"Oh this?" I turn to see that he still is shirtless and I blush. He laughs at my expression. He grabs a few grapes from the fridge and sits at the table. "Mother and Eun Jo are shopping until late tonight." I say, looking away from him. He says nothing and continues chowing on grapes. I sit down next to him.

He finishes his bowl of grapes and takes the bowl to the sink. "Want to go on a walk?" He suddenly asks. I stare at him. Did he just ask me on a date? I nod a million times. He chuckles and goes upstairs to get a shirt on.

**Seung Jo**

After driving in the car for awhile, I stop to a nature park about an hour away from our house. Ha Ni, obviously beaming with excitement, jumps out of the car and runs to look at the pond. She gestures me to hurry up. I get out of the car and walk slowly towards her. While she's still looking at the pond, I intertwine our fingers. I think my sudden movement startled her a bit. I start walking down the path, dragging her behind me. "Slow down!" She laughs. I suddenly stop causing her to bump into me. "What's wrong?" She asks me. Ha Ni looks at what I'm looking at. We both see a duck family in the pond. I honestly didn't care, but I knew she would. Ha Ni started running towards the pond with me lagging behind. She sits at the bench and I sit down next to her. I just looked at Ha Ni and her cute self while she looked at the ducks in the water. We're still holding hands when I saw someone approaching the bench.

"Miss Ha Ni?" A man said.

Ha Ni looked to see who it was. "Dr. Yong?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"That's my work name. Call me Yong Woo Tae." He says with a smile. I tightened my grip on Ha Ni's hand, not facing this guy, 'Yong Woo Tae.' Next thing I know, this punk is asking Ha Ni if she'd like to go get some ice cream. I couldn't take it any longer and I turn to face him. I glare at him, I feel like punching that jerk right in the face. Ha Ni looks at me then back at him.

"Who's this?" He asks. Really? He didn't notice me sitting there holding her hand? He might be a bigger idiot than Ha Ni.

"Oh," Ha Ni says. "This is Seung Jo my-" I cut her off. "I'm Oh Ha Ni's husband." I say firmly.

"Husband?!" He says shockingly. Me and Ha Ni nod.

I stand up and pull Ha Ni to her feet as well: "Let's go Ha Ni. We should get home before the other do." I glare at the punk as I'm walking fast dragging Ha Ni along with me. Once we're in the car I look at her. "Who is that punk?" I yell. She just looks at me. I intertwine our fingers once more before pulling her in for an embracing hug. "Don't fall for him." I whisper. I feel her smile against my chest. I pull away to look into her eyes. I give her a small peck on the lips before driving off to go home.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Okay, so I really didn't want Ha Ni to tell him for whatever reason. But I did want him to find out about the stalker himself, just so he could feel that Ha Ni didn't want to disturb him in some way? Silly Ha Ni. Anyways sorry for all you pervs who wanted a lemon (Including me..) but I have no idea how to describe that stuff, but I will be more descriptive in the kisses in further chapters. Please let me know what you think should happen next!_

_Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks a ton! :33_


	4. Chapter 4: Let's do this at home

_Okay! Today they go back to work and you guys also get to see jealousness in action! Enjoy this, 'Special chapter,' if you know what I mean.. Thanks a ton! :DD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadness.. I don't own Playful kiss. I'd want a lot more episodes if I did._

**Ha Ni**

The weekend went by really fast and before I knew it, today I have to go back to work. But did my ears deceive me, or did Seung Jo really tell me, 'Don't fall for him,' yesterday? I really like it when he is scared to lose me. It makes me feel good. Anyways, today I'm going to get signed on a case with a doctor, I hope it's me and Seung Jo!

I slowly open my eyes and wake up. I see a sleeping Seung Jo next to me. I get crawl back under the covers, not wanting to get up. A few minutes later I feel the bed shift. That's my husband waking up. He lightly shakes me awake. "Oh Ha Ni, it's time to wake up." He says in a quiet and tired voice, that's weird because we went to bed early yesterday. I just roll over not wanting to listen to him. He throws the covers on the floor. I whimper when the air touches my skin, it's too cold! "Get up!" He says louder. "Unless you want to be late to work." I squint my eyes open to see my hubby and his tired face and panda eyes. I place one hand on his face and rub his dark circles with my thumb.

"You look tired." I tell him.

"So do you." He chuckles.

"Huh?" I'm confused. I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I have bags under my eyes, even darker than his! Wow, how long did we stay up last night? He swiftly followed me and was now at the door of the bathroom. He looked amused while watching me panic over my eyes.

"Come on, let's get ready." He said chuckling. He went downstairs to eat something.

After the drive to the hospital, took a look at the chart to see which doctor I'm paired with for the case. 'Please be Seung Jo!' I chant over and over in my head. To my surprise I'm with the person I'd never want to be with in a case. You guessed it, Dr. Yong. Wow is bad luck or something? I just don't think much of it and do my job. And the worst thing happened. He's flirting with me! Did he not get the giant hint that I'm married after we made it perfectly clear? Well, he is a friendly person, so I just act as if he were one of my friends.

I checked to see who Seung Jo is paired with. This is just great, Nurse Soal, one of the prettiest and smartest nurses in the hospital! I see her from across the room and I stare at her. She looks back at me and I give her a death glare. I feel a hand being placed my shoulder. I turn to see who it was, it was my husband.

"You're not going to get jealous are you?" Seung Jo chuckled.

I nervously laugh: "Jealous? I never get jealous!"

He raises his eyebrows, "Really? Then what about; Hae Ra, that girl at our honeymoon, Ji Soo.." He starts listing off the girls I got jealous over and I blush.

He wasn't even halfway done with his list before I cut him off. "No way! I don't get jealous anymore." He knows that I'm lying. "Okay then." He says before he walks to meet with Nurse Soal. I walk to meet up with Dr. Yong.

After being assigned a case with him and we research, it's finally the end of my shift! Wow, time flew by fast today. I went into the changing rooms and my husband was already in there. I was getting my normal clothes out of my bag when Seung Jo came out of the changing stall. When we saw each other, I walked towards him: "Did you finish you're shift?" I asked. He nodded and walked closer. I placed my hands on his chest and he responded by clenching my sides. Our lips merely touched when I heard someone chuckle. We quickly parted and looked to see who it was. Of course, it was Dr. Yong.

"Miss Ha Ni?" He said still trying to hold back a laugh. "You're needed in the testing room." I nod and walk out of the changing room still embarrassed.

**Seung Jo**

Never in a million years did I think that someone, especially a guy, would be pulling me away from kissing my wife. We exchanged death glares before he walked out following Ha Ni. I let out an annoyed sigh of disappointment, grabbed my bag, and left the changing room.

I waited for Ha Ni in the entrance of the hospital for about 30 minutes. When she saw me, she ran towards me. She suddenly grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hospital.

When we entered the car, Ha Ni was holding back a laugh but still smiling like an idiot. She finally couldn't hold back her laughter any longer and starting laughing. Why was she so happy? She started swaying around in the car, she held onto my arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Why are you so happy?" I speak my mind.

She shakes her head still laughing. "It's just," she pauses to let out more laughs, "we got caught."

"What?" What was she talking about?

She laughs more when I had no idea what she meant. "We were about to kiss in the locker room then the doctor came in." She's still laughing.

I just look at her and that pretty smiling face. "Speaking of the kiss," I start while a sly grin plants on my face. "Can we continue where we left off?"

Her smile fades into a half smile. My head drew down towards hers. Our eyes closed, our lips touching, this felt so good! We jumped apart once more when we heard a tap on the window. I roll down the window and there was my assistant nurse. Ha Ni was trying to hold back a blush and my assistant was trying her very best to hold back a laugh. "You forgot this Dr. Baek." She handed me my backpack. I slightly bow and roll the window back up. When I saw Nurse Soal walk back into the hospital, I look at Ha Ni. "Let's just do this at home." I tell her this time I'm laughing. She nods and we drive off.

I faintly remember the car ride to the house and us walking upstairs into our bedroom, but once the door closed and locked, I had Ha Ni pinned against the door. Before she could respond to my sudden movement, my lips were attacking hers. I can't believe we got stopped from kissing twice at work. It didn't take long for Ha Ni to respond to my eager kisses. I don't know how long we stood there sucking each others faces off, but soon, I had picked her up and laid her on our bed. I crawled on top of her and continued kissing her lips. My wandering hands were under her shirt stroking her back. She stops me before anything else happened. "Wait," She ducks to avoid my kisses. "Seung Jo?" she has a question.

"Wow, Ha Ni." I'm clearly annoyed.

"What?" She looked confused.

"We had the mood set and you've just ruined it!" I tell her.

"I didn't ruin any mood, I just have a question." Now she looks annoyed.

"What is it?" I ask, still on top of her.

"Can you help me study tomorrow?" This is way off topic to what we were doing.

"Let's talk about that _Tomorrow.__" _I duck my head to kiss her again but she clearly wants me to answer.

"Why not tell me now? Then continue." She looks at me weirdly.

I let out a sigh, "Ha Ni, I've been stopped by kissing my wife four times now. I want to finish what we started before thinking of anything further." I have a serious look on my face and she seems taken by it. She smiles that half smile and nods. "Well now you kind of ruined the mood." I tell her.

She laughs and her arms go around the back of my neck. "Well then, let's get it back." The next thing I know, she had grabbed my head and pulled me in. Our lips were together once more. I didn't care if someone tried to call my phone or break the door opened! I had no desire to stop what I was doing. Neither did Ha Ni.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Okay, so I hope that this ending makes up for a lemon. I know that a lot of fanfics have lemons but I just have no idea how to do them. I think I did a pretty decent job on doing the beginning of a lemon, so I'll just call this a Half-Lemon. YES! When ever I do a chapter where I describe them kissing in bed or something, I'll say: WARNING: Half-Lemon. Ha-ha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this special chapter. I do love you guys and your reviews, I read and love every single one! Please tell me what you think should happen next. Thank you so much! :33_

_P.S. Sorry for spelling errors!_


	5. Chapter 5: She's MINE

_Hey guys, so I've been thinking about what's going on with Ha Ni and Seung Jo at the moment. So basically, they're both getting jealous which you pry already know, but after the jellified couple are done being jelly, I'm going to do something different with them. So enjoy the jealousness while it's here because after the next few chapters, no more jelly for a while..;-;_

_Sorry to cause sadness but I still hope you enjoy! Thanks a ton for your love and reviews! : 33_

**Ha Ni**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up but when I did, Seung Jo was already up and on the small couch in our room reading a book. My eyes still closed, I drag myself out of the bed try to walk to the door. I ran into a wall in the process, but keep trying to get to that darn door! Now for some-reason I'm walking backwards then I trip on a shirt left on the ground (from last night of course. ;P) and fall on my back. OW! I hear Seung Jo laugh before coming over to help me up.

"What are you doing? Clumsy this early in the morning?" He teases me while his body is hovering over mine.

I finally open my eyes and look at him. I try to adjust to the light in the room. I see his hand reaching out so I grab it. He helps me up and looks into my eyes which are half opened by the way. His head drops lower to where we're the same height, a teasingly jerky half smile plants on his lips. I'm just standing there trapped because his hands are holding onto my sides, stopping me from going anywhere. I'm staring into his eyes and by now I'm wide awake. His face is inching dangerously close to mine. I squint my eyes closed so tight, waiting for something to happen. I heard him laugh before releasing my sides and pulling away. When I finally opened my eyes, he was still laughing and sitting on the couch in our room.

"Yah!" I scream. He's still laughing. "Why do you always tease me?" I whimper.

He grabs a book and looks away from me. "It's fun." He chuckles.

I'm giving him an annoyed look, which he can't see because he's now sucked into a book. I'm still blushing bright red. I'm still tired so I just fall onto our bed face-first. Seung Jo looks at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

I mumble into the bed. "I'm too tired.."

"You're going to be late for work." He says.

"Its fine, I have the 10 o'clock shift today." I say with confidence.

I hear him chuckle, "It's 9:30." Hearing this, I literally jump out of bed and start running to around the room looking for the dresser. It's bright when I opened my eyes so I can barely see anything but the sun. I end up running into the dresser and I fall on the floor. I look behind me to check how much time I have left to get ready and how many minutes late I will be. The clock read, 8:17. What a jerk! I grab a pillow which is next to me on the floor and I yell. "You jerk!" He dodges the pillow and walks towards me. He kneels down next to me.

"You got up didn't you? And still, it takes an hour to get ready to go." He smirks.

"I guess so." I agree as I stand back up. "You're still a jerk.." I look away and mumble.

It looks like he still heard me: "I know." He says laughing.

About thirty minutes later, we're both dressed at ready to go, we're at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Can we leave a few minutes early? I left my bag in the dressing room and I want to get before my shift starts." I ask him as I take my plate to the sink.

"Why don't you just get it after work. You only have clothes in your bag right?" He reasons with me.

"I guess I could get it after work.. Just don't go home without me!" I don't want it to be like that one time he left me at work because he thought I already went home by bus.

I hear him laugh. "Okay." With that, we both head out the door and into the car at about 9:20. I try to talk to him, but every time I ask something he either nods or hums, 'Uh Huh.' I just give up and stare out the window. I finally have an idea: "Seung Jo?" I mumble my next words, "Maybe during summer break we could throw a party. We could bring all our old friends from high school, I could invite; Joo-ri, Min-ah.." I pause for a moment. "Bong Joon-gu." I say the last part loud, clear, and slow.

Seung Jo doesn't say anything but I see the death glare on the side of his face as he was driving. Oh how I do love it when my hubby is jealous! I think I was grinning like an idiot the rest of the car ride because once we parked the car, my mouth was numb.

When we got to the hospital I saw Dr. Yong and followed him into the testing room.

**Seung Jo**

I really hate that feeling in my stomach when I'm mad and I want to punch something, oh wait, that's jealousy.. How many times am I going to get jealous this week? After I let her know I'm upset, then we kissed or something. I mean, I enjoy the kiss but I hate the way it happens. Anyways, did Ha Ni really thinking about throwing a party or did she do that simply to make me jealous?

When I was in the hospital, I saw nurse Soal guiding a patient into a room and I kindly opened the door for her.

**Author**

After Ha Ni was done with her shift, she went to the dressing room to find her bag. She looked in it to make sure everything was in it. It looked pretty full so she left the room with her bag. Seung Jo was called to the testing room for a quick test, so Ha Ni was waiting for him. Ha Ni was walking though the hall to get to the lobby of the hospital, but a yell stopped her. "OH HA NI!" That yell could've woken up the whole city! Ha Ni turned to see Dr. Yong in the distance holding up a piece of paper.

Ha Ni looked confused, "Yes?" she whispered.

Dr. Yong started to walk very fast towards her and Ha Ni backed away slowly. He looked very mad about something. "What is this?" He yelled, holding up the folded papers. Ha Ni slowly took them out of his hands and unfolded the decorated papers. It was Ha Ni's graded love letter from High school! This brought back memories.

"W-where did you get these-" Ha Ni said quietly. Dr. Yong and taken the papers from her hands.

"Yah! Give it back! That's mine." Ha Ni yelled desperately trying to get her graded letter back. "Where did you even get it?!" She wanted to know.

"I found it hanging out of your bag in the dressing room. I thought it was paperwork, so I kept it in my office for safe keeping." Dr. Yong told her. "But what is this? Seung Jo graded your love letter and yet you still love him!"

"Stop it! That was a long time ago, and besides, it's none of your business!" Ha Ni tried to grab the letter back but the doctor was deflecting her shaking hands.

"I would never grade a love letter! Ha Ni, leave Seung Jo and come with me!" Dr. Yong begged.

"Shut up! Give it!" Ha Ni almost at the break of tears.

Dr. Yong had grabbed Ha Ni's wrists and pinned her against the wall. Ha Ni trying to squirm out of his grip. "I'm a better fit for you."

"Just give me my letter!" Ha Ni screams.

"GIVE IT BACK TO HER!" A yell echoed throughout the empty halls.

Both Ha Ni and Dr. Yong looked to see who was there. They saw Seung Jo running to Ha Ni's rescue. Dr. Yong pulled away from Ha Ni and acted as if nothing happened. "Dr. Baek, how are-" He wasn't able to finish his greeting because Seung Jo had rammed him into the wall opposite from Ha Ni. "How dare you threaten my wife!" Seung Jo had to hold back the urge to punch him a million times in his face. He couldn't hold back anymore and his hand was in a fist and about to meet Dr. Yong's face before Ha Ni took hold of Seung Jo's out-of-control hand. She held his hands close to her body. Seung Jo pulled his hands away from Ha Ni for a moment before facing Dr. Yong again to punch him.

Ha Ni rammed her body into Seung Jo's, trying to pull him to the ground. Seung Jo trying to hold her up.

Ha Ni was crying by now and screaming at her husband. "You idiot! You're going to get yourself fired!" That made Seung Jo pull back a bit. Ha Ni probably saved Seung Jo's job! Sure, he'd still get yelled at, but that's better than fired, right? Ha Ni still using all her strength to push her husband to the ground, finally, she succeeds. Seung Jo falls backwards and they stumble to the floor, Seung Jo caught himself with his hands but Ha Ni lands still lands on-top of him, straddling him. Still hugging him to her, making sure he doesn't escape.

Dr. Yong was ran off before Seung Jo got up again, leaving the ancient love letter behind on the floor. Ha Ni was straddled on her husband's lap, still hugging him. He still heard his wife crying. He looked over to see what Ha Ni desperately wanted to get back. His eyebrows arched seeing the graded love letter. "Why do you even have this?" He said softly at first, but then got upset. "Why do you have this Oh Ha Ni? Why! All that trouble over this?"

More tears threatened to flow from Ha Ni's eyes. "I thought it was in the dresser in our room.." She faintly whispered but Seung Jo heard her. He realized how loud he'd been just now and sighs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in light, her still straddling him. Silence lingered for a few minutes of them just hugging.

"Ha Ni-ah?" He tried to say this as quietly and nice as he could.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Seung Jo saying this surprised Ha Ni. Before she could respond, he speaks again. "Don't you ever doubt my love for you." He says with a serious face. She was about to speak but he spoke again: "I love you, you idiot." This time he said with a half-smile.

"I love you too." Ha Ni said hugging him once more.

Seung Jo sighs. "You have for about five years." Hearing this, Ha Ni couldn't help but laugh.

That night, Ha Ni and Seung Jo slept a peaceful and still night. That is, in each others arms..

**END OF CHAPTER**

_HEY GUYS! Sorry I forgot to upload last night, I was tired. Anyways, I made up for it by giving you a special long chapter! Wow, about 2000 words. ANYWAYS, oh no: I'm getting writers block! Help meehh.. Please give me ideas on what should happen in further chapters. Thanks guys!_

_I love you guys so much and appreciate your fav, review, and read._

_Reviews are most appreciated! :33_

_THANKS!_


	6. Chapter 6: Creeps be Creepin

_Hai guys! :33_

_So I decided that I'm not going to post every single day. Just because I'm too busy! Sorry for sadness but this had to happen. I'll post new chapters every two or three days. Maybe if I'm done with a special chapter I might post it right away, but with normal chapters, every 2 to 3 days._

_MORE NEWS: As you pry already know, I did about 5 chapters on Seung Jo and Ha Ni and jealousness.. I'm going to stop with the jellyness and go on to a different theme for them. Say goodbye to jealous Seung Jo for another few chapters._

_Sorry to dump sadness on you guys but I hope you still love this chapter! I love you all so much and thanks!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hate saying this, but I do not own Playful Kiss. ;-;_

_P.S. Don't ask about the title, I honestly have no clue.. o-o_

**Author**

It's been about three weeks since Seung Jo and Ha Ni had seen Dr. Yong. To their surprise, Seung Jo didn't get yelled at for getting into a fight. The hospital was quite empty when it happened though. But they were just glad it was over.

Today, Seung Jo starts his two week break off of work. Ha Ni's break starts in two days. Though Seung Jo was off work, his body still automatically woke him up. But this was a good thing since Ha Ni isn't good at waking up by alarm.

Seung Jo just laid there in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Ha Ni caught his attention when her body shifted to lay on her back, then her side, then her stomach. This girl and her sleeping habits; Seung Jo thought. He looked at the clock which went off a few minutes ago. Him, still tired, started to shake Ha Ni awake. She just groaned and shooed his arms away then turned to face away from him.

"Yah." Seung Jo said in a tired voice. "Do you want to be late for work?" This seemed like each day was repeating itself. It seemed as if he's always asking her, 'Do you want to be late for work?' He got used to it and it's not like he didn't enjoy doing this. She groaned again and tried to open her eyes.

"S-e-u-n-g J-o." She whispered very slowly at each letter, as if she was trying to sound out his name.

Seung Jo next to her sitting up. He chuckles. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her body up. "You have to get ready for work." Ha Ni let herself dangle from his arms, her back about a foot away from the mattress. He lets go of her wrists and lets her fall back into the bed. She still didn't open her eyes. Seung Jo hopped off the bed and walked it to Ha Ni's side. He scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bathroom. He placed her to stand on her feet. She finally barely opened her eyes to look up at him. Seung Jo pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door, then he walked back into their room to get some more sleep.

**Seung Jo**

I really don't know why I'm caring so much on getting Ha Ni to work. I mean, if she wants to take her job seriously, she has to do that. I guess she changed me. I don't know, but I'm still tired. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Auhh! It wasn't working! I just laid there and waited until I could fall asleep.

A few minutes later, I heard the bedroom door open. Was it Ha Ni?

"Hyung." I heard a voice say. It was Eun Jo. "Are you sleeping?" Was the next thing he asked.

"No, what is it?" I ask him without moving or opening my eyes.

"Oh Ha Ni Hyung-Soo has been acting weird all morning. She's been skipping around the house and humming to herself." He didn't sound worried, just curious.

"Is that so?" I say.

"Yeah, and she hasn't reacted much when people talk to her. Did you guys sort out your little jealousy problem?" I hear the chuckle in his voice.

I pause. "How did you hear about that?" Really, how did that little brat hear about our personal issues? Ha Ni probably mentioned it to mom and mom to Eun Jo.

I hear my little brother laughing. "Don't worry, I won't tell." He says.

"That's what you said when I kissed her on the bench." I was talking about when the little punk told Ha Ni about the time I had kissed her when she was asleep on the bench, way back when we weren't married.

I heard him laugh once more before running out of our room. Why was he even awake? It was like 6:30 in the morning if I'm not mistaken. Which I don't think I was.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Seung Jo-ah?" I hear a small voice say over and over.

"What?" I ask the familiar voice.

"You're not working today, so how am I going to get to the hospital?" It was Ha Ni.

"Ask Mother to take you, or take a bus." I tell her, mumbling my words in the blankets.

"Okay." She says. It was quiet for a few minutes. I assumed she had left. I opened my eyes to make sure. To my surprise, she was still there, staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I look at her.

She looks away from me: "Nothing." I know she's smiling. A long pause was there before she said something else. "You work really hard. Make sure you rest a lot today."

I sit up in bed in a fast motion, I think I got a head-rush. "Ha Ni-ah, I have two weeks to rest, and besides, everyone keeps bugging me so I might as well get up." I said these words as I got up from the bed.

Ha Ni watches me slowly walk to the couch. I look at the clock. "You should get going, or you're going to be late." I inform her. We're making eye contact. She just nods. I sit down on in a chair and grab a book.

"Alright then." She said while walking towards me. She hovered over the chair and wrapped her arms lightly around my neck. She rested her head on my shoulder. She whispers: "Take it easy today."

I turn my head to look at her resting her head on me. A smile forms on my lips. "Work hard."

We stood there for a while just enjoying each others company before she had to go.

**Author**

It was a few hours into Ha Ni's shift. She was going through charts. Nurse Soal came and sat in the office chair next to Ha Ni.

"Nurse Oh?" Nurse Soal tapped Ha Ni's shoulder.

Ha Ni looked at her and smiled. "Hi! What would you like?"

Nurse Soal had a look on her face that said, Isn't it obvious? But Ha Ni still looked confused. Nurse Soal giggled and said, "So Ha Ni, in a few days, you'll be on a two week break, right? With your husband?" Ha Ni nodded with a smile.

Another giggle escaped Nurse Soal's mouth. "So," She paused to smile. "Are you planning to make your break time, I don't know…" Nurse Soal looked down then looked back up at Ha Ni to finish her sentence. "-special?" A mysterious grin was on Nurse Soal's face. Ha Ni finally realized what Nurse Soal was talking about and blushed. Ha Ni didn't have time to think about what would happen but now that it was brought up, she was thinking about what they would do during their free time together.

Nurse Soal saw Ha Ni's blush and laughed. "So you have thought about that! When was the last time that something like that happened? Is he good at it?" Now she was just getting noisy. Either way, Ha Ni's blush was as red as a tomato by now.

"Yah, why would I share these things with anyone?" Ha Ni said looking down at her charts.

Nurse Soal laughed. "To brag about your hubby of course!"

Ha Ni laughed. She did like to brag about her hubby, she couldn't deny that…

Ha Ni changed the subject on whether he's good at it or not back to what's going to happen during the break. Ha Ni looked back at the noisy nurse, "I don't think anything like that's going to happen. Maybe we'll go on a walk, or drive…" Ha Ni trailed off, thinking about the time they went on a drive.

"A drive? I'm taking that Dr. Baek isn't the best romancer?" Nurse Soal asked.

"N-no he is! It just takes him a while to figure out how to get the right words out." Ha Ni looked back at her papers again. "Can we just get back to this..?" Ha Ni put the papers in front of her face, still blushing.

"Okay Ha Ni," Nurse Soal, still laughing. "But all I'm saying is this might be the last time for a while that your with Seung Jo, so make the most of it!" With that, the nurse winked at Ha Ni and resumed her work. Now Ha Ni was determined to go somewhere with her Hubby though-out their break.

It seemed like forever, but her shift finally ended. Ha Ni rushed home, she ran to the nearest bus stop and headed home.

**Seung Jo**

I was sipping my tea in the living room before I heard the sound of the heavy door slam shut. I turned to see my wife. She saw me, but quickly turned away and ran upstairs.

She came back down after a while. She had her pajamas on. She had a creepy straight face on her lips as she sat next to me on the couch. She sat as close as possible staring at my face. What did she want? It looked like she wanted me to tell her something. I'm looking forward at my tea sitting in my lap. After a while, I look at her. She looks away, as if I didn't see that she was staring at me for about 20 minutes.

I stood up. So did she. She was like a snow-motion mirror, what ever I was doing, she did the same, lagging a little. She followed me up the stairs. Once in our room I grab some night-clothes. I start to un-do the buttons on my shirt. "How long are you going to stare at me like that?" I look at her.  
>"Oh, sorry…" she blushes and turns away. I just smirk and continue with getting dressed.<p>

We were both laying in bed and she was still staring at me. "Something you wanna tell me?" I ask. She shakes her head no. "Then why are you staring at me like that?" I lay on my side, facing her, my arm supporting my head. I know what this is about. "Did the nurses creep you out with personal questions?" I smirk. She looks at me.

"H-how'd you know?" She stutters.

"You went on-and-on about it when we were walking up the stairs on how they were asking you what we were going to do together over break." I let her know.

"Huh?" Ha Ni looked stumped.

I chuckle, "Try thinking with your mind for a change, not your mouth."

She's blushing bright red, I laugh at her embarrassed expression. Gosh, why was she so cute? It's really annoying me…

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Is it amazingness? :33_

_I'm gonna try to make each chapter about 2000 words cuz everyone loves long chapter, yes? Anyways, please tell me what should happen next because I have no clue. Yep, my ideas are drained and a few ideas I have, I want to save for further chapters. Please let me know your thoughts and what is awesome and what isn't awesome, yes I'm prepared for hate.. ;-;_

_Anyways, I love you all so much and thanks for reading my fanfic, you have no idea how happy it makes me! :DD_

_Reviews are much appreciated! :) _

_P.S. Sorry for spelling errors, grammar errors!_


	7. Chapter 7: Tame that bear!

_Enjoy! :3 _

**Ha Ni**

I was at work, just waiting for it to be over. After today, I will be on my two week break with my hubby. I have no idea what we're going to do but I'm a little nervous. I'm nervous because Nurse Soal creped me out with her 'special night' talk. I just worked though the day without stalking to any of the nurses especially Nurse Soal.

After my shift was over, I raced towards the exit, but Nurse Soal stopped me. She was smirking, just like yesterday.

"So, Nurse Oh, have you thought about taking my advice?" She raised her eyebrows waiting for me to answer. 'What would Seung Jo say in a crisis like this?' I kept saying over-and-over in my mind.

"Well. Um… Yes? Wait- No, I mean maybe?" I did an awful job of thinking like Seung Jo…

"You just keep in mind: You're off work TOGETHER. Even if nothing big happens at least go on a date." She tells me.

"We'll pry do that." I smile to myself.

"You go tame that bear!" That was the last thing she said before she patted my shoulder and walking off. Wait—I go tame what now? A bear? Was she talking about my husband?

At home I trudge up the stairs. I see my husband in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I try to sneak past him, but he sees me through the mirror. He turns to look at me. His eyes somewhat stun me, because I feel like I can't move from my place. He's staring at me with his cold blank expression. A million thoughts are tracing though-out my mind: What's going on? Why is he just looking at me? What's going to happen?

I'm so consumed in my thoughts that I barely realized that Seung Jo had left the bathroom and walked into our room. I was still thinking until I felt Eun Jo poke me. I look down at him.

"Oh Ha Ni, you've been standing there for ten minutes." He laughs at my confused reaction.

I walk into our bedroom, Seung Jo, already snug in the blanket. I awkwardly get into bed, still in my clothes instead of pajamas. I soon realize, Seung Jo isn't in his either. His eyes are closed but he's still awake—I think…

I resume and tell him about my day. "I didn't get scared to answer a patent's questions today. Isn't that great?" No response. "I also carried a baby without feeling I was going to drop it. I also-" He cut me off.

"Shut up!" I jumped when I heard his voice. "You're so annoying! Just shut up!" He's never yelled at me like this… He has called me an idiot, but never to shut up. Idiot is probably worse than shut up, but I was used to him saying that. "If you're just going to stare at me like that, just leave me alone." That was the next thing he said. It look me a moment to sink in what just happened.

"Fine." I said in a strong voice. I got up and my hand was on the doorknob. "I'll leave you alone." I slammed the door, tears running down my face. What had just happened? I head downstairs, slowly.

**Seung Jo**

"What did you say to Ha Ni?!" My mother is lecturing me in the kitchen. "She left a few hours ago and still hasn't come home. What would you say to her that would cause her to leave?"

"I didn't say a lot. She probably went to her friends."

"Even so," My mother looked out the window to see if Ha Ni was home yet. "She's not home yet and it's almost midnight."

I just went back upstairs to go to sleep.

**Author**

Seung Jo was right; she did go to her friends.

"-so you and Seung Jo fought?" Min-ah asked. Ha Ni nodded with a frown on her face. Silence overthrew the room.

"I have an idea!" said Joo-ri suddenly. Both girls looked at her. "Let's try to make him jealous." She finished with a smile.

Ha Ni looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. "He doesn't get jealous easily." She whispered.

"He will once he sees you at the night club with OTHER men." Joo-ri raised her eyebrows at Ha Ni.

"You mean, cheat on him?" Ha Ni's eyes widened.

"No! Just be talking with them and laughing at their jokes or something…" Min-ah told Ha Ni.

Ha Ni stilled looked doubtful. "Even if we do go along with this plan, how will we get him to go to the night-club?" Ha Ni questioned.

"Just trust us!" Her friends looked at each other then winked at Ha Ni.

Ha Ni laughed then nodded.

**Seung Jo**

I heard a knock on the bedroom door. Could that be Ha Ni? I open the door to discover not Ha Ni, but her friends. I look at them with questioning eyes. I was about to say something but they cut me off-

"Don't mind us! We're just here to pick up something for Ha Ni." With that, they invited themselves into our room and raided our closet. I just watched all the clothes fly out of the dresser until I heard, 'Yes, this is the one!' They held up a dark blue, strapless, short, dress with a blue belt connected to it. Now I was confused.

"What are you doing with that?" I ask. I'm confused because Ha Ni doesn't wear stuff like that.

They look at me and giggle. Min-ah speaks: "We got this for Ha Ni a few weeks ago. We bought it for her so she could have a fun time!"

Fun time? Oh no, FUN TIME… They don't mean what I think they mean, do they?

"What do you mean?" That's all that escaped from my mouth.

Joo-ri gave me a look that said, Isn't it obvious? "Clubbing of course!" She says excitedly.

Clubbing? The night-club where there's OTHER guys just waiting for a girl to wear that short and skimpy clothing. They exit the room and leave me to my thoughts. I'm not going to follow them am I?

I guess I am, because I'm already in the car traveling to the night-club. I park in the parking lot. I start walking, as if I have no control over my legs, I walk into the doors and the drunken girls instantly start flirting with me. I'm ignoring everyone and searching for my wife in the crowded room. What am I doing right now? I'm not normally chasing her. She's usually chasing me.

I see her sparkly dark blue dress on the side of my eye. I turn and see her. See her talking to another guy! Anger rages inside me. I feel like a volcano about to erupt. I see her playfully hit him on his arm. That's our thing! I know that Ha Ni changed me because my pride would've been hurt right about now if I caught myself thinking like this a few years ago.

**Ha Ni**

I see him in here. Did their plan really work? Is my hubby going to chase me? This is the first time he's even come to get me.

The plan is getting intense. I hug the guy that I'm talking to. I look at Seung Jo for a second, but I can tell that he's upset. I laughed at the guy's stupid joke and the next thing I know, I'm being carried away bridal style outside of the club. I'm about to screech but a familiar hand drapes it's way to cover my mouth. I'm now outside with the person and I'm squirming here and there in his arms. "Stop squirming." I hear a very familiar voice. My vision comes to normal and I focus on the persons face. I see my husband who looks very annoyed yet still so adorable!

I'm still in his arms and we're right outside the club. A few of the guys followed us outside. Well, followed me. I'm looking into his cold, mad eyes. I was about to say something before he had pulled me into a passionate kiss. It felt as if by kissing me he was saying, 'You're mine.' I just feel under his spell and kissed him back. We parted when we were both out of breath. We were both panting.

Seung Jo was about to walk to the car with me still in his arms but someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to see who it was. It had been the sunbae I've been talking to earlier. "Hey, she's mine!"

Seung Jo smirked at him. "What's funny punk?" The sunbae looked as if he was going to punch someone, preferably, Seung Jo.

Seung Jo looked at me in his arms. He saw me just staring into his eyes. "Actually…" He paused to chuckle. Then he looked back at the furious man. "She's mine." With that, he had walked off to go to our car, which he had parked in the back of the club. It was empty and quiet. He was still holding me in his arms and my arms closed around his neck. He sat me down on the hood of the car and trapped me, letting his hands sit on the hood at each side of me. He was coming close. He finally closed the space between us and our lips were together.

I pulled him in more by tugging his shirt towards me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Don't ever forget that…" He said. He was coming closer again. "You're mine." He whispered this before we were collided once more. He lifted me off the hood of the car and guided me to the back seat. He closed the car door behind us and continued to trail sweet, soft, wet kisses down my neck. My dress was flung somewhere in the car and his shirt followed. I guess this was going to be my, 'special night.'

The only straight thing I could remember in a moment like this was one thing:

Nurse Soal, consider the Bear tamed.

**Author**

When Seung Jo and Ha Ni got home it was about 3:00AM. They were trying their best to sneak in the house with no one knowing.

They forgot one thing though, the mother. Of course she'd be waiting all night for them to get home! But when the couple came though the door, they didn't notice her in the kitchen. They stopped for a moment next to the staircase to embrace each other before bed. Ha Ni's hands were touching her husband's face and his hands were around his wife's waist. "Nice to see you guys made up!" The mother said excitedly. Seung Jo and Ha Ni jumped apart.

The mother knew what had happened exactly because on how they were dressed: Ha Ni's hair was a mess and her dress had wrinkles, and Seung Jo had lipstick marks all over his face and neck and his buttons on his shirt were in the wrong slots. So it was obvious to anyone.

Ha Ni blushed. "Yes mother."

"We'll be going to bed now…" said Seung Jo.

With that, they both went upstairs and got ready for bed. They cuddled in bed and Ha Ni, still flushed bright red. Seung Jo placed another small kiss on her forehead before they drifted off into a deep sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_This was a short chapter on them fighting. If you want a multi chapter story on when they fight, gimme ideas! _

_I owe a lot of ideas to a story I found on here. It's called: Single ladies by elmocrazy2010. The story was a one chapter story that had Ha Ni and her friends try to make Seung Jo jelly and it worked! They kiss and some other stuff in the car and I thought it was so cute! Please check her/him out cuz she's awesome! All amazing ideas go to her/him! _

_Thank you guys so much for reading and PLLEEASEEE gimme ideas on further chapters, it took me an hour to come up with what happens beforehand. I love you guys so much and that's for reviewing! :)_

_P.S. I hope you get it when Ha Ni said, "Nurse Soal consider the bear tamed." If you didn't, read the first part again when the nurse called Seung Jo a bear x33_

_P.S. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors!_


	8. Chapter 8: Don't try this at Home!

Enjoy!

**Ha Ni**

I was just lying on the couch outside in the hallway upstairs when I see a flash of light on the corner of my eye. I sit up and see Eun Jo's phone blinking. Ooh, it was a text…

I pick up the phone on instinct and try to unlock it- dang it- password. Figures, since he's a genius he wouldn't leave his phone in the same room as me without a password. I keep guessing passwords until I finally locked him out of his phone. The phone made a buzzing noise that scared me, so I dropped it. Luckily, it didn't break because I dropped it on the carpet.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I quickly put his phone back on the table and pretended I was reading. I knew it was Eun Jo.

"Did you touch my phone!?" He yelled.

I looked over and saw Eun Jo, who looked very upset. "No…" I attempted to lie.

"You're a bad liar." Why did he and his brother know me so well? Or was I really a bad liar? "What did you do Ha Ni-Hyung-soo?" He had his phone in his hand and saw that I locked him out of it for an hour.

I laughed. That obviously didn't make anything better. "So who's your friend?"

He gave me a weird look.

"Who is she?" I chuckle. "Is she a genius like you?"

"No. She's an idiot like you." He said.

I was about to talk but he cut me off.

"And we're not friends; our teacher assigned us as partners for a project together. What a bother…" He actually looked not amused. Like what Seung Jo looked like when he hated me back in high school.

"Okay." I told him. I still had hope though, it's not everyday that the Jr. Genius Beak Eun Jo has a potential crush. I slumped back into the couch and closed my eyes.

"But," I heard Eun Jo say. "I already have a crush." He said. Wait, WHAT! That shot me up immediately.

"WHAT? WHO? WHEN? HOW? WHY?" I yelled. He used his index finger to put up to his lips, silently telling me to shut up.

"I'm never going to tell you." He said.

"I'll find out soon enough. I can help you!" I try to reason with the kid.

"NO!" He curtly told me. "Don't you dare help. Do you hear me?" He says this as he backs away and into his room. He slams the door.

Seriously, who has ever heard such a clear cry for help? The kid needed me, and I had the perfect plan. A plan to get him and what's-her-face together!

**Seung Jo**

I was happily and calmly reading a book on our bed until I heard the door open then slam shut. I looked up and saw Ha Ni up against the door. There was an idiot smirk formed on her lips, she was flushed, her hands were covering half of her smirking mouth, and she looked like she was plotting.

She was staring into my eyes. I finally had to look back to my book because the stare was starting to look creepy. "Up to no good I see." I sigh.

The next thing I know, she runs backwards towards the bed, jumps with her arms out in front of her, and lands on it with a loud thud. I give her a weird look. Why is she being more childish than usual?

She brushes her hair out of her face and smiles at me. She starts laughing. Her chest is going up and down from laughing so hard. I shake my head and look back at my book, only to be grabbed and thrown across the room by my wife.

"Yah!" I yell. I sit up and I'm about to go to the other side to grab my book, but Ha Ni stops me by grabbing onto my arm. "What?" I ask.

"It's about Eun Jo…" She starts. "And-" I cut her off.

"And you're going to get involved with a 6th grader's romance?" I ask. She opened her mouth and was about to answer but I quickly cut her off again. "No way! Don't get involved. Everything ends in destruction when idiot Oh Ha Ni gets involved." I tease her, although I was right.

She was searching her own mind for a come-back but found nothing. She just went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she came back, I was in my book again. I hear her sigh.

"Why are you so interested in these books?" She asks.

She sat on the bed and scooted close until we were shoulder-to-shoulder. She was staring at the book trying to read it. I just put my book down because she was annoying me. "I'm going to bed first." I say.

We both laid in bed for a few minutes. We both weren't sleeping but our eyes were closed, at least mine were. I felt the bed shift from Ha Ni turning to look at me.

"Why shouldn't I get involved?" She whispers.

I look at her. "If you keep getting involved, you'll make it worse." I think I've told her this before.

She frowns at me. "But it's so cute!" She clings onto my arm and shakes us around practically begging me to help her get involved in someone's life. I just sigh then turn to sleep. Soon we both sleep.

**Eun Jo**

What. Have. I. Done.

When I got out of school, my sister in-law was there ready to pick me up. She was grinning and waving. She came to pick me up, yet, she still has no clue how to drive.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Just here to pick you up!" She ruffles my hair.

I push her hands away. "Alright, fine! Where's the car?"

"Car?" She looked confused. "Everyone knows that I can't drive!" She laughs.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"We're walking of course!" She starts. "And talking." She smiles evilly.

Oh no…

This. Isn't. Happening.

**Seung Jo**

I was having another peaceful night just lying on the small couch in our room. I heard the front door open and close from downstairs before there were footsteps coming closer. Ha Ni opened the bedroom door and was yelling at… Eun Jo? Her body was in our room but her head was outside and looking at my brother.

"I'm just trying to make peace of a good situation!" She yells.

"Well why don't you just leave me alone. I hate it when you try to help me!" My brother yelled back from a distance.

"You know that you need help, I can see it in your eyes!" She said back.

"All you see in my eyes is anger! I'm telling you don't help! You're an idiot. You can't do anything to help me!" I was just listening to their argument, just thinking. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard my wife scream.

"Fine!" She's screaming at the top of her lungs. "Don't blame me if you end up being forgotten and alone for the rest of your sorry life!" With that, she slammed the bedroom door, still facing it.

She was huffing until she turned only to rest her back against the door. She looked at me and I looked at her. She put a nervous smile on her face.

"So how was your night?" She asks.

I sigh. "Did you get involved in a 6th graders romance?"

She sighed back. "…kinda…"

I sigh again. "I told you not to."

Honestly, I felt like a child. Saying, 'I told you so!' when I was right.

"I know." She slides to the ground and brings her legs up to rest on her chest. "I didn't do much though. I just talked to him on the way home about the girl and what he should do."

I look at her. "He's a genius, of course he'd get upset." She gave me a confused look and I spoke again. "He doesn't want to take advice from a stupid person." Now she gave me an annoyed look.

"Yah! I'm not stupid, I'm just not bright." That was her come-back.

"A come-back only a stupid person would come up with." I smirk.

"You're such a jerk…" She mumbles.

I chuckle: "I know."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Looks like our little Eun Jo has a crushie wushie-or does he? Anyways, thanks so much for reading and so sorry for the delay. I really hate studying..

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys have no idea how much it helps me and inspires me to make more! It makes me feel warm and fluffy inside when I see a review. :)

Thanks again! I love you all!3

P.S. Please suggest what should happen next chapter!

P.P.S It's titled, "Don't try this at Home," because it's saying that Ha Ni sucks at love advice. LAWL


	9. Chapter 9: Late Night Scares

Eun Jo

My sister in-law was still trying to outsmart me into telling her who my crush is. Luckily, an idiot can't outsmart me! She was doing stuff like; buying me ice cream, cleaning my room, and asking me about love advice.

Now, there is only one week that Oh Ha Ni and hyung are on break. After that, I'm free! But now, I have to deal with my annoying sister-in-law.

Seung Jo

Ha Ni was going on and on about her plans to stalk Eun Jo and his so-called, 'crush.' I was just pretending to listen to her just nodding. We were on our bed. She was sitting up and sitting on her legs and I was lying down with my arm behind my head, looking up at her and her blabbering mouth.

"BAEK SEUNG JO!" She yells.

"Hmm?" I wasn't listening.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? And I'm talking about something very, very important!" She tells me.

I sit up in bed and look at her. "I don't think plotting to butt-into someone's life is considered important."

"Whatever!" She looks away from me. "It's important to me and the least you could do is listen!"

I look over at the wall clock to check the time. "You do realize that you've been talking to me for about two hours."

"Huh?" She looks at the clock.

"It's 1:37." I say lying down again onto my back.

"You could've told me to shut up sooner…" She mumbles.

"I did about four times." I tell her, my eyes still closed.

She remains quiet.

"Let's go to bed." I get up and turn out the light. I sit back down on the bed and I feel Ha Ni cling onto my arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's too dark…" she whimpers.

I sigh and turn the lamp light on. "Better?" I ask.

She nods.

Soon we both sleep.

The next day, I wake up and Ha Ni's body is half-way on mine. Dang, this girl and her bad sleeping habits. I gently push her legs off me. I turn to my side and pull the covers up to try to sleep more. I didn't feel so good today…

I hear her mumbling and moving around in her sleep. She starts to kick me. I move to the far end of my side of the bed. She starts to roll. She's now up against me and I'm about to fall off the bed. She rolls once more and I fall onto the carpet. She woke up to the sound of me falling on the ground.

"Yah, why are you on the floor?" She asks.

I'm lying on the floor still trying to sleep.

"Someone took over the whole bed." I mumble.

She looks at herself. Her legs are on her side and her upper-body on my side. "Oh." She gets up and lays next to me on the floor. Now we're both on the floor trying to sleep. I would've moved but I was too tired.

I hear my mother come in our room. "Ha Ni-ah?" She's looking for Ha Ni. I hear her let out a small gasp when she sees us on the floor. "What happened?!" She runs over to us.

Ha Ni opens her eyes and looks at my mom. "Nothing happened. We're just sleeping." Mother let out a sigh of relief. Ha Ni sat up and looked at me. I was squinting and looking at both of them. I stand up slowly and my vision is getting blurry. I start to sway around until I fall back onto the bed. Ha Ni gasped and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

My mother put her hand on my forehead and sighed, "Fever…" I swatted her hands away and turned to my side. Ha Ni still looked worried. I just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Author

Even though Seung Jo was sick, Ha Ni still tried her best to annoy him by talking to him about her plots. Seung Jo just listened. The next night, they just laid on their bed with the lamp lights on.

"—so when he asks why, I'll just tell him it's for a good cause. And after that…"

"HA NI!" Seung Jo cut her off. "As much as I love listening to your rants, I'm kinda tired." He sarcastically said in a sick stuffed up voice.

Ha Ni pouted out her lip. "But I was just getting to the good part.."

Seung Jo sighed. "I'll listen tomorrow. Now just go to sleep." He said closing his eyes. He felt Ha Ni come in close and hug him. She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist. Seung Jo opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yah, do you want to get sick?"

Ha Ni laughed. "We have a whole week to get better. I don't care." She said this hugging him tighter. He gave in and hugged her back.

They were about to fall asleep in each others arms until they heard the bedroom door fly opened. They heard Eun Jo let out a small gasp seeing them cuddling. Ha Ni shot up and Seung Jo was just too tired to sit up so he just pulled away.

"Hyung, mother wanted to know if you wanted some medicine…" Eun Jo looked at them. Ha Ni was blushing. Seung Jo just looked up at him.

"No thanks, I'm gonna sleep now so I'll be fine." He said.

Eun Jo nodded. "Looks like it's more than just sleeping…" He mumbled that before he exited.

Ha Ni was blushing and Seung Jo smirked and pulled the covers up and tried to sleep. Ha Ni crawled back into the sheets and kept her eyes opened, looking at her husband.

Seung Jo

I felt myself almost fall asleep only to be woken up by Ha Ni screaming. My eyes shot opened. What had happened! Was it a robbery? The lights were off so I had no idea what had happened. I still heard her screaming and sat up in bed. I felt something clinging onto my arm. I grab my phone and turn on the built-in flashlight. Ha Ni was hanging on my arm whimpering.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She looked like she was on the break of crying. "I thought I died! It suddenly turned pitch black."

There had been a power outage and Ha Ni was afraid of the dark. I just pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. The power just went out." Gosh, I sucked at giving sympathy…

She was clinging onto me for dear life. Even though I had a flashlight at hand, she was still scared. I was still sitting up in bed and she was still hanging onto my arm. I finally laid down and she snuggles up next to me. This felt weird..

The good kind of weird though. I liked it but I wasn't used to cuddling every night.

By now, I had turned the flashlight off and just held her. Her head was resting on my chest and my arm was around her waist. She was so close that I could smell her strawberry scented hair.

I could tell that she was nervous because almost every time my chest lifted to breath, she shivered. When I tightened my grip on her she let out a small gasp. I smiled to myself. This was just too funny! Although we've been married for over a year, she's still shy and nervous when it comes to cuddling.

We just fell asleep. And lucky for me, I get to hear more plots on how Ha Ni is going to get involved with Eun Jo and his crush. Yay me…

END OF CHAPTER

Okay so this was a kinda short chapter..

I obviously had no idea what I was doing xD I thought that I'd have Seung Jo and Ha Ni cuddle and that happened but what if Ha Ni gets sick? Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter. And next chapter we'll finally break the mystery crush that Eun Jo has.

Please let me know what should happen next! If you give me an awesome idea I'll give you credit if you want. Thank you so much for every read and every review, you have no idea how much it means to me! I love you all, thanks! Also, I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And if you want a lemon, I think I could do that. Please let me know! :D

P.S. Sorry for spelling errors!


	10. Chapter 10: Deals R us

_Hey guys! In this chapter we finally crack the case on Eun Jo and his crush. Have fun! :)_

**Ha Ni**

Once again, I was telling Seung Jo about my plans but I still wasn't doing anything! I had the perfect plan that I'm going to try out.

"I'm just going to follow him around until I see who he likes!" I tell my hubby.

"There's a word for that. It's called, stalking." He tells me without lifting his head from his book.

"I'm not going to stalk him! I'm just going to casually walk slower behind him while listening to his conversations and writing down his every move." That was my explanation.

Seung Jo just looked at me weirdly and shook his head. He looked back at his book. "Stop kidding me."

I left the room and got ready for a whole day of stalking-I mean, observing behaver..? Once I was dressed and ready to go, I headed out to Eun Jo's school. This may sound stalkerish but it wasn't! I was prepared for anything! I even had the perfect excuse for being there.

"Oh Ha Ni? What are you doing here?" Eun Jo asked.

"You forgot your lunch." I hand him a paper bag.

"No I didn't. It's right here." He holds up his lunch. Okay, plan B! I grab his lunch and throw it.

"What are you doing!?" He yells. "You could've thrown yours because we all know that you suck at cooking."

"Oh, I didn't make it, Mother did." I let him know.

"Good. So why are you here? I know it wasn't because of lunch." He looks suspicious.

"No! It is I'll be leaving now." I turn to leave and start to trail off.

He knew that I wasn't there for lunch, so he follows me. "Wait, Ha Ni, let's make a deal." That caught my attention.

"A deal?" That was a horrible idea…

**Seung Jo**

I have having a nice and quiet time alone, so I knew that no one was home. I heard the door from down stairs fly open then slam shut. The next thing I heard were footsteps running upstairs. The second I glance up, the bedroom door flies opened and Ha Ni bolts through it.

She slams the door shut and locks it. She stares at the closed door as if she was expecting someone to break it opened. She looks away from the door and looks at me. I give her a very confused look. She looks mad and ready to yell.

The next thing she does is run at the speed of light towards the bed. She jumps and lands on the bed in a cannon ball position and buries herself in the sheets. Now the bed is a complete mess and I'm in the middle of it. I stare at the crumpled up ball under the covers which is my wife. I hear her let out annoyed sighs here and there. Am suppose to ask what's wrong?

"So did the spying not go as planned?" That means the same thing right?"

She's rolling around in the covers and I have none by now. She finally sits up and takes the covers off of her. "No, no it didn't. And I kinda made a….."she's paused on instant re-play on that word. "A deal, with him and-" I cut her off.

"And you lost a bet to a 6th grader?" I chuckle.

"It wasn't a bet! It was more like a contest. We flipped a coin." She said expecting me to know what she's talking about. She sighs and continues: "But he tricked me! He said, heads I win, tails you lose."

Really, am I talking to an idiot right now? Of course I am.

"You do realize that he'd win either way right?" I look at her.

"It made sense at the time!" She defends herself.

"Were you half asleep?" I chuckle. "Or drunk?" I ask with a sarcastic tone.

"Yah! I don't get drunk." She looks annoyed.

"Sure. Anyways, what was the deal?" I ask.

"I can no longer stalk him at school in search for him and his little girlfriend." She said with a straight face looking forward and away from me.

I let out a laugh. "Well, what can you do?"

"But," Oh no, I hate it when she has a plan. "He said at 'school' not all the time." She smiles.

I sigh. "Why can't you just let it be." I grab a book from the table on the side of the bed.

"I can't! I have this whole plan figured out and I know that you're dying to hear it." She playfully hits my arm.

I sigh again. "Because I do love it when you go on-and-on for hours on how you're going to stalk someone in their love life." I slowly and sarcastically say in an annoyed tone still looking at my book.

"Great! So you'll listen?" She looks happy.

I look back at her. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." She laughs.

**Author**

By the time Ha Ni was done with planning, it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. She only stopped talking because Seung Jo couldn't take it anymore and left the room.

"I'm going to get some dinner, you want some?" He asked getting out of bed.

Ha Ni sighed. "Fine. Get me some chicken."

Seung Jo nodded and left the room.

Ha Ni was sitting in bed and realized that Eun Jo should be home from school by now. Why was he late? She texted his phone to make sure everything was okay.

The text wrote,

'_Where are you? You should be home by now. Please text me back. I get worried about my boo 3'_

She sent Eun Jo that text and a few minutes later, he still hadn't replied. She was worried. Should she go after her?

Ha Ni heard the bedroom door open. She saw Seung Jo with the food and she looked at him.

"I got the chicken." He held it up.

It smelt really good so she got up and followed him to the small table in their bedroom.

"Is Eun Jo home yet? He hasn't texted my back." She asked her husband worried.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "No, but he sent me a text."

Ha Ni beamed right up and sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good. What did he say?"

"He said that he's going to be home at in about 30 minutes because he was studying at a friend's house. So he said not to worry." Seung Jo said.

All Ha Ni did was nod.

"He also said, 'tell Ha Ni to never call me her boo ever again and to shut up every now-and-then.' " He quoted the text Eun Jo sent him.

"What!? He's mean." Ha Ni's pouted her lip out.

Seung Jo laughed at her expression.

Ha Ni took this opportunity to attempt to tease. "I know who influenced his jerky side." She said this in an annoyed tone.

Seung Jo just looked at her with his cold eyes, but that was enough for Ha Ni to laugh. She was swaying around from laughing. She fell to the floor from her chair and started rolling around. Seung Jo just looked at her with a weird look.

**Eun Jo**

I literally sneaked into my own house and up the stairs trying not to make a noise. I knew that my sister in-law was waiting for me to come home just so she could shower me with questions. Unfortunately, I wasn't quiet enough. Once I had my hand on the door handle to my room, I heard Ha Ni bolting up the stairs. I quickly ran into my room and locked the door. She was outside the door.

"So, how was school?" She said.

"None of your beeswax! Go away Oh Ha Ni!" I yell.

"Not until you tell me about dat special gal of yours! Tell me the truth, who is it?!" She yelled back.

Okay, this is officially, Out. Of. Hand. I have to put a stop to this lie.

"FINE!" I open my door and look up at her. "There's no one you idiot!" Her eyes widened when she heard this. Was it that much of a shock? "Crushes will get in the way of my grades and I can't let that happen. Besides there's no one pretty and smart at my school." I tell her truthfully.

"W-what…" She looks at me.

"Idiot." That was the last thing I said before I ran into my room again.

**Ha Ni**

Yes, I was an idiot. Aren't I always?

I walk slowly into our bedroom and close the door behind me. Mr. Genius over there is already asleep and I walk over to the bed and lay next to him. I lay on my back and stare up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Looks like he wasn't sleeping. I look to my side and see that my hubby is looking at me.

"It's Eun Jo. There's no crush." I tell him.

"Why are you so depressed? That's his life, not yours." He asks.

I sigh. "I guess it's because I never had a little brother or sister to help out. Or at least TRY to help out. I don't know why I feel so down though." I say.

He looked down as if he was thinking. "Want me to make you feel better?" He asked smiling.

I chuckled. "Oh please. What can you do to make me fe-" What cut me off were his lips covering mine. I was startled to his sudden movement and had to stop. Once I pulled away to stare at him, he was smiling. Was it a joke or something?

He was laughing now. "Come here." He pulled me in to cuddle.

Why was he being this nice? Not that I didn't like it, but why?

"Why are you so shocked?" He asked hugging me.

I look up at him. "It's not that…" "It's just-" He cut me off again but this time he said something.

"Because I'm a jerk?" He chuckled. "I know."

Him saying that for some reason made me mad. "You're so full of it."

He just hugged me tighter and kissed me again. I pulled away again. "The door is opened genius!" I loudly whisper.

He let me go. "Well then, go close it."

Was he serious right now? "Won't it be awkward when I come back?" I ask.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward. Now go lock the door." He said this pushing me off the bed.

Wait… Lock? I think I blushed when he said, 'lock the door.'

I did what he said and locked the bedroom door. When I came back, he had a lustful smile on his lips. I couldn't help but think that he was still teasing me. I sit down on the bed and he once again, pulls me in. He was so warm that I wrapped my arms around him as well. It wasn't long until he started kissing me again. He pinned me down into the mattress and I felt that same blush coming back. We weren't gonna, were we..?

**END OF CHAPTER**

_HAI! Hope you liked this chapter. And I guess Eun Jo was lying to Ha Ni. What a jerk. :c_

_And I guess our Seung Jo is feelin' it if ya know what I mean… ;)_

_If you want a lemon next time please let me know! And also, if you have ideas for future chapters or even next chapter, please let me know! I love hearing from you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and reads!_

_**P.S. Sorry for spelling errors!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Bets N Kisses

_Hai! So I thought about doing another ½ lemon but I had a better idea. Well at least I think I did… I still have no clue how to write lemons so… yeah. I'll do one in a later chapter when they're separated or mad at each other or something. Right now they're just kissy-kissy. x3 _

_And they still have like 6 days until they're back at work and I wanted one last chapter of them and their cute petty arguments._

_Anyways, I know last few chapters weren't as exciting as other ones but I hope it gets better. I am running low on ideas so please give me some! I love you all, thanks! :D_

**Ha Ni**

Seung Jo was still on top of me. He had pulled away from my lips but is looking at me. I had no clue what to do at this moment, but I knew I was forgetting to do something. He was staring at me and I was staring at him.

"You gonna say something?" He smirked. I know by now that he was teasing me. Why is he so good at that!?

That reminded me! "Say?" I gasped. "SAY! Say up… stay up!" I pushed Seung Jo off of me and looked at the clock which read 5:13.

"Thanks so much for reminding me Seung Jo! I have to study." I got up and went to grab my bag which was in the corner of the room.

"How did I remind you?" He asked laying back down.

"I don't know, you just did!" I dragged my bag to the bed and got out a text book. I sat on the edge of the bed and opened up my book.

"What do you have to study for? We're not in high-school." He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Was he just trying to make conversation?

"We're still in college if you didn't notice. I'm just a training nurse, I need to study once in a while." I tell him without looking back at him.

"Sure." He says yawning.

I look at him. "Why are you so tired? The sun isn't even down yet."

He yawned once more: "I don't know. Maybe I'm getting though my fever?"

I touched my mouth with my finger. "Hey... You might've gotten me sick!" I remembered the kiss we shared a few minutes ago.

I heard him laugh as he closed his eyes. I shifted myself over to face him. I sat criss-cross looking at him. I laid my book on his stomach and continued to read. He didn't flinch or anything. It felt natural.

I kept looking though my text book which was moving up and down from Seung Jo's breathing patterns. This was getting boring. At least we have about a week until work. I'd never have thought I would say this, but I'm tired of being on break! I guess I wouldn't be if I was actually having fun, but we're not doing anything. Great, now I'm starting to get tired. The day is still young and I'm sitting in a room with nothing but my sleeping husband and a stupid book!

"OH HA NI!" Seung Jo's voice snapped my out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"This is a bit uncomfortable." He said. I looked down remembering that I had laid my heavy text book on his stomach.

"Sorry." I said lifting the book off him and closing it. I slipped under the covers and opened it again this time laying it on my lap.

"This is the part where you ask me questions right?" He said. I looked at him and what I saw was his teasing smirk face.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Aren't I your tutor or something? You always seem to ask me how to do your work." Was he trying to make me mad? Well, it was working.

"Tutor? You're my genius hubby that can help me with my stuff. I can still get along perfectly without you." I tried to reassure him that I was fine with or without help.

"Really? Then prove it." He said.

"How?" What was he talking about?

"I'll quiz you at the end of tomorrow. If you get a good score, you win." He says.

"Win? So, is this a bet?" I asked to make sure.

"Is it?" He asked.

I paused to think for a moment before answering him. "Yes." I said reaching my hand out to shake. We shook hands on the bet and continued with our night. I was facing away from him and looking though my text book.

**Seung Jo**

When I woke up the next day, I was surprised to see that Ha Ni wasn't next to me. I rolled to my side and saw Ha Ni on the small couch in our room.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled in a tired voice.

Silence.

Did she not hear me, or was she just giving me the silent treatment? With that, I sat up in bed and yawned. I've been tired throughout this week.

I got up and walked over to her. She was in her text book. I placed one hand on her shoulder and she jumped; looks like I surprised her. She looked up at me. When our eyes met, I saw the bags under her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

She slowly blinked and kept her straight face. I didn't reply.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to this." She looked at her large text book which was still on her lap. She turned away from me and continued studying. She seems to be taking this little, 'bet,' so seriously; like her life relies on winning. I just let it be and went to get washed up.

Once I came back into the room, Ha Ni was no longer on the couch, but on our bed with all her books and papers scattered everywhere. She didn't notice me opening the door. She was looking back and forth from her book to her paper to write stuff down.

She was sitting there, biting her pencil and tilting her head to the side when she came across something she didn't understand. Idiot Oh Ha Ni, did you even sleep last night?

I smirk and walk over to her. I sit on the bed and yet, she still didn't notice me. It wasn't until I closed the heavy book in front of her that she looked at me. Her eyes, droopy. Her lips, chapped. She looked like a complete mess!

"Oh," She said. "Seung Jo." It looked like it was hard for her to get each word out. It seemed like she would pass out from lack of sleep any time now.

"You're working too hard." Was all I could say.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." A fake smile formed on her chapped lips. Why is this girl so stubborn? It's not like the fate of the world relies on you passing a 10 question test.

She opened her book back up and tried to find the correct page number. "Oh yeah," She suddenly stopped searching. "What are you going to do if I win?" She looked at me. I had to think for a moment. What will I do?

"I don't know, what do you want me to do?" I ask, even though I'll regret it later.

Her face lit up, just like she won the jackpot. She turned her body so she faced me. "Maybe a date? Ohh, a date on the beach, or the ice rink…" I didn't like either of those ideas for a date so I cut her off before more bad ideas flowed.

"How about a kiss?" The words just flew out of me so fast. I don't think I even understood why I said that.

She paused and looked at me strangely. "Just a kiss? Come on! That's so lame.."

I came in close and hovering over her. Her body was sinking down into the mattress. "This is a special kiss." I whispered. Now she seemed interested. Even I was curious to what this, 'special kiss,' is. We've had a lot of passionate kisses so I have no clue what a special kiss is.

"What are you going to do when I win?" I ask, still hovering over her.

"What do you mean, WHEN you win?" She imitated my voice. "I'm going to win." She crossed her arms like a child and her lip pouted out. All I could do was chuckle. "Now get off me!" She sat up and pushed me off of her. "I have to study and you need to prepare yourself to lose." She said with a confident grin but yet a serious face.

I got off the bed and headed toward the couch, still laughing to myself. She's acting as if this is a huge deal. I honestly don't care who wins and who loses in this bet, but I hope she doesn't act this way all day.

**Author**

The time came for Ha Ni to take the test prepared by her husband. It was about 8oclock so it was dark outside. Ha Ni was studying on flashcards and waiting in the kitchen until Seung Jo was done writing down the test questions. The rest of the family was busy today so no one was home but them.

It seemed like forever, but Seung Jo finally entered the kitchen with the test. He walked to the table where Ha Ni sat studying. He tossed the test and her and sat down at the chair across from her. "Here." He said as he threw the test.

Ha Ni caught it and opened it to the first page and starting filling in the answers. Seung Jo just sat there peacefully watching her while sipping his tea. About 30 minutes passed until Ha Ni put her pencil down. "Done!" She said loudly. Seung Jo looked up at her and reached over and grabbed her test. Ha Ni felt nervous watching him writing in her test. Did I get all of them wrong she thought.

Seung Jo put down his correcting pen and handed her the graded test. Ha Ni held her breath and looked at her grade. She got a 9/10 and she started squealing. And there was a note on the bottom that made her even happier. It read: 'Good Job.' To another person, it's normal to get cute side-notes from your husband, but for Ha Ni, it was the sweetest thing ever!

Ha Ni jumped out of her seat and started squealing and hopping from side-to-side. Seung Jo couldn't help but laugh when he saw Ha Ni making a huge deal out of winning and acting like a child who just got ice cream. Ha Ni grabbed his hands and pulled him up from his seat. "Okay," She giggled. "Pay up." She pointed to her lips. She was talking about his special kiss that he owed her. A smile formed on his lips.

Seung Jo cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in. When their lips touched, Ha Ni's eyes closed on instinct. It was a gentle kiss at first, but soon, it became more passionate. His arms moved from her cheeks to her waist, pulling her closer. Ha Ni's hands were in his tanged hair, tugging on his locks gently.

Seung Jo left her lips to look into her pretty eyes, admiring them. After that brief moment, he grabbed Ha Ni's wrists and pushed her into the closest wall and captured her lips with his once more. His body pressed tightly against hers, trapping her between himself and the wall. The second he released her wrists, they were once again exploring his messed up hair, pulling him in more.

**Seung Jo**

My lips were covering hers. My hands were holding her waist, holding her steady. And her hands were behind my neck pulling me in. Both our eyes shot open when we heard the front door opening. We immediately backed away from the wall and walked over to the table to sit down.

When my mother came into the kitchen with Eun Jo, Ha Ni waved. We both failed at pretending that nothing happened. My mother saw the nervous expression on Ha Ni's face.

"Omo, you two didn't fight again, right?" She asked.

Ha Ni shook her head. But mother still looked like she wanted an answer to what happened. "Mother, we-" Thinking that Ha Ni would tell them about what happened a few moments ago, I cut her off.

"We're just tired." I tell them. "With that, we'll be going to bed first." I stand up. "Let's go Ha Ni." I grab her hand forcefully and pull her from her seat. I start to walk out of the kitchen, dragging Ha Ni along behind me. She tried to keep up with me.

Once in our room, I released her hand and walked over to the wardrobe to get my night-clothes. Her, already being in her pajamas, laid down on the bed. Soon, I turned out the light and joined her.

We just stared at each other for a few moments before I broke the silence: "Did you sleep last night? Or did you stay up studying?" I raise my eyebrow.

She just looked at me. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but quickly closed it. I chuckle and bring her in to hug. "Dummy." I press one small kiss on her forehead and soon, we both fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_OKAY, so this might've not been my best adventure filled chapter of mysteriousness and jealousy. I wanted them to be in their everyday life I guess. But don't worry! In the future, I'll make more jealously chapters, but you guys have to gimme ideas or else I'm clueless!_

_Anyways, sorry for the delay in updates but I hope this extra long chapter covers for it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I love you all! And please please please: Let me know what you want in a chapter! :DD_

_P.S. Sorry for grammar errors!_

_P.P.S. Reviews and reads are much appreciated!_


	12. Chapter 12: Mood Swings

_Okay, don't ask what I was thinking because I don't know what's wrong with my mind… Haha._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy! :DD And Seung Jo is back to work. _

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own playful kiss…**_

_P.S. __Hwang Geum-hee is Seung Jo's mother. (I looked it up to make sure ;p)_

**Author**

Seung Jo came through the front door after his first day back at work. Ha Ni doesn't start work until two days. He started to walk upstairs but Geum-hee stopped him.

"Seung Jo. You're home! How was work?" She asked.

"It was fine. Normal as usual." He replied.

She nodded and Seung Jo began to go up the stairs but again, Geum-hee stopped him.

"Oh yeah, don't be too mean to Ha Ni tonight. I don't think she feels that well." She frowned.

"Really, what's wrong?" Seung Jo asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. But she needs to go back to work in a few days so go easy on her." She told him. Seung Jo nodded and walked upstairs.

He opened the door and saw Ha Ni laying face down on the bed groaning. He put his bag on the floor next to the door and took his coat off. He sat down at the table in their room and grabbed the news paper. Ha Ni got his attention when she yelped. He grew worried and walked over to the bed and sat down. Ha Ni was curled into a ball on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Ha Ni just shook her head.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

Ha Ni nodded.

"Let me see." He was about to touch her stomach but pulled away when she shrieked.

"OWW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Ha Ni yelled.

"I didn't even touch you!" He said.

"It still hurt…" Ha Ni whimpered.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

She pointed to her stomach and groaned again.

"Pssshh, PMS?" He asked.

Ha Ni looked up at him and started to mockingly clap slowly: "Well done Sherlock! You didn't even think that the woman that you're living with might be a normal girl and gets a period. Or maybe you just thought I was an expert at hiding it or something." She looked annoyed.

**Seung Jo**

Ha Ni was driving me crazy with her mood swings! She'd be happy one moment and the next crying or yelling. I have no clue what to do with her…

I entered our room after eating dinner and saw Ha Ni talking to the stuffed bear in our room.

"You love me right?" She asked the bear and she sat up with the bear in her lap. A few seconds passed with silence. "DON'T LIE!" She yelled as she threw the bear off the bed and onto the floor.

...

Ha Ni stood up from the bed and walked over to the computer but stopped suddenly and slid down to the floor and began to cry. I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need another pad…" She said.

Was she serious? I sighed. "Then go get one."

"Can you get me one?" She asked.

I looked around the bedroom without moving my head. "Where are you going to change it? Just go to the bathroom!" I tell her.

"But it's so far away…" She whimpered while looking at the closed door.

...

I came back into our room after washing up and saw Ha Ni eating all sorts of ice cream and cakes and burgers, ext. "What are you doing?" I hover over the couch that she's sitting on.

"I never had dinner." She looked up and told me.

"This needs to be more nutritious." I tell her.

She gave me an annoyed look. "Are you on your period? Huh? You got mood swings? Do you have PMS?!" She yelled.

"No, I'm a guy-" I barley finished my sentence before she yelled.

"THEN SHUT UP..!"

...

We were now laying on our bed and I was reading a book. She scooted in really close now and she rested her hand on my chest. I just looked at her. She gave me a flirtatious smile.

"You're really hot today, babe." She said with a chuckle. Babe? Wow.

"You and your mood swings…" I quietly say.

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!" She rolled to her side and screamed into her pillow.

...

I was still reading my book in quiet peace until Ha Ni noticed something…

"Eeep!" Seung Jo?" She looked at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm out of pads…" I don't like that look she's giving me.

"And?" I say. "Use a tampon."

"All out." She says. "And I was wondering if you could get me some more..?" No! Not this!

"Why me?" I ask.

"Everyone else is sleeping! It's like 10:25!" She tells me.

"Then wouldn't the stores be closed too?" I tried to get myself out of going.

"No. Some stores stay opened 24/7." She tells me.

"But why me? Can't you wait until tomorrow?" I ask.

"What if I bleed the bed?!" She yells.

"There's such thing as bleach!" I tell her.

"But these are my favorite pants." She whimpers.

"Then put on different one!" How long is this going to last?

"What if the blood gets all over you?" She says trying to reason with me.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch!" I tell her.

"But then the blood will get all over me! And then all my clothes will be ruined all because of you and your-"

I cut her off. "Fine! I'll go!" I said sitting up.

I saw a huge grin on her face. She crawled out of the covers and scooted close to me and hugged me.

"I knew you loved me!" She said nuzzling her face into my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." I sigh. "I'd better get going before I get too tired." I stand up and put my coat back on.

...

Did that actually happen? Well I guess it did, since I'm in my car and driving to the department store.

When I got there, I gradually stepped into the women's isle and picked out the ones she wanted. Ugh... This was so embarrassing! And the lady at the cast register didn't make it any better. She smiled at me asked. "Doing some shoppin' for that special girl?"

I just smiled in embarrassment and said: "Yeah, my wife. She's a little under the weather at the moment so she had me come."

She smiled. "Well that's nice."

When I got home, she was on the couch in our room sleeping. I had to wake her up or she'd have a neckache in the morning, plus, she'd bleed the couch…

I kneeled down next to the couch and shook her shoulders lightly. "Ha Ni-ah?"

Her eyes barley opened. "Hmm?" She quietly hummed.

"I got your things." I held up the bag.

She opened her eyes and looked at the bag then at me. The closed her arms around my neck. "Thank you." She whispered. I hugged her back.

"Yah, hurry up and change it already. So we can go to sleep." I smirk.

She nodded back at me and took the bag from my hands then headed to the bathroom. When she came back after a while, I was in my pajamas and she trudged over to her side of the bed.

"It took you long enough." I said lying down.

She laid down on the bed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Why don't you try having a period for 5 days. I swear, you guys have it easy…" She mumbled in a tired voice.

I chuckled. "Get some sleep." She nodded and held onto my arm, hugging me close.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Yes, I know, this isn't my most glamorous chapter o' cuteness but I tired! This idea was in my mind for about 2 weeks so I had to get it out. And sorry for the shorter chapter, but next time I'm thinking of making one where they kiss again. (Am I making them kiss too much? Or do you guys like it when they show affection?)_

_Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please gimme ideas on new ones! Thanks so much for your read, follow, favorite, and review! I love you all! :DD_


	13. Chapter 13: Drunken Hubby

_Enjoy! :)_

**Seung Jo**

"So you're telling me that it's not even a week into getting back to work and you already got invited to have a drink with some co-workers?!" My wife yelled as she pouted out her lip and stomped her foot.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my book. "It's not like I'm leaving you for a year, just for the night."

"I'm not upset!" She was. "I just can't sleep without you." She said in a small voice.

I took my eyes off my book and gave her a weird look. "You do realize that you're not a child, right?"

She just crossed her arms and stomped out of our room like a 4-year-old. Although it annoys me sometimes, I do love her childish side. She makes me feel like I'm still young- Well, I am. But I'm a member of society now. It's a lot more challenging than being a teenager.

**Ha Ni**

My hubby really annoys me sometimes! I mean- I asked him a question and he just assumes that I'm mad. I'm not mad! Am I?

I guess I'm a little upset that he isn't going to be in bed with me tonight… I hate sleeping alone! Without him, I feel like the room is cold and empty. Who else am I going to keep awake to ask questions? And come on, even if he had to tell me that he was leaving until late tonight, the least he could do was kiss me on the check or hug me beforehand.

I don't know what I'll do tonight. Sleeping is out of the question, but how will I keep myself occupied? I know! Later tonight I'll-

"OH HA NI..!" I heard Eun Jo's voice from behind his bedroom door. I looked that way. "Be quiet!" Was the next thing he yelled.

"What?" I wasn't even talking.

"You think with your mouth, remember?" He teased.

I let out an annoyed sigh and walked towards my room. I stopped next to the closed door, trying to think of my next movements. Just walk in? No, that's stupid. Maybe I should go in without being detected..? Right? No. I know, maybe I could go-

My thoughts were interrupted by Seung Jo opening the door from the inside. My eyes widened and I stared at him.

**Seung Jo**

Idiot woman. She's so cute when she's mad about something so simple. She thought she had to come into our room in a special way or something so I'd feel intimidated. I think I made the right choice going to this bar with my work friends tonight. She needs to learn how to sleep by herself and not be scared. I'm so nice to her. She'd better be grateful to her heavenly husband.

I let out a sigh and walked out the room, bumping into her shoulder with mine. I had to arch over a bit for mine to reach hers though. She's so short, but I guess I like that. I didn't even have to look back at her to know that she was giving me a glare. I felt those sleepy eyes staring right onto the back of my head. She's always so cute and it annoys me.

No matter, I'd better get going.

**Ha Ni**

Seung Jo left about two hours ago and I'm trying to get to sleep. I'm in the dark room with the covers over me. They're not warm, in fact, they're freezing! I'm used to warm blankets like they would always be when my husband is next to me. Whenever I would get cold, I'd make a noise and he'd let out his deep annoyed sigh and wrap his arms around me. It's like he read my mind! But the sigh he'd always let out was like he was annoyed but I could almost swear that he was smiling after. I miss his warm welcoming arms. In my opinion, they fit perfectly around my small figure. He always had a free hand to hold in case I needed the comfort.

What am I thinking right now? He isn't dead. He's just out with some friends. I hugged a pillow close to me and tried to get warm. I buried my face in the covers and tried to ignore the light trailing in from under the closed door's crack.

_Beep Beep._

My phone went off and the screen lit up a part of the dark room. I turn and pick it up. There was a text message from Seung Jo- no his friend, but from his phone.

It read:

"_Hey Ha Ni, you should come and get your husband. He's getting a little, Hard To Handle."_

I was confused. So I wrote back:

"_Hard to handle? What do you mean?"_

I waited a few minutes before he gave me a two word answer.

"_You'll see."_

It kind of creeped me out, but I didn't question. It gave me a reason to get out of this freezing bed. I didn't bother changing into normal clothes. I stayed in my one pair of our matching flannels and put some boots on and a light jacket.

With that, I was off to fetch my hubby.

When I got to the bar, the lights were flashing on the, 'open,' sign and there were tons of people in there. I guess it was discount day? I walked in and started to search the room for my husband. On the corner of my eye I saw someone speed their way past me and grab my hand on the way, pulling me along. I was getting pulled into the back of the bar.

I was trying to yank my hand out of his, running, and grabbing things to stop him. He just kept pulling me. I was about to scream as loud as I possibly could but I felt him twist me around and he was now holding onto my mouth very tightly. He turned too fast for me to see who it was. I was now almost being carried off the ground and still moving. Even people in the bar were looking at me and this dude and they did nothing. They acted as if people did this all the time. We finally made it into the room by walking backwards. I fell into his lap and his grip on my mouth never loosened.

I felt a tear escape my eye. Was I going to be killed?

"Why are you crying?" I heard a slurred husky voice say from above. I turned to look up and saw that Seung Jo had been the one carrying me. I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his hand and moved it.

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled. "I literally thought I was gonna die!" He smirked at my comment. I pulled him up from sitting and told him. "Let's get home." I was about to walk out of the empty room with his hand in mine, but he yanked me back. I fell back into his lap, this time straddling him.

He was an inch away. I was confused to what he was doing. He was so close that I smelt the alcohol under his breath. "You're so pretty, Ha Ni-ah." He had a drunken smile on his face. I gave him a look.

The next thing I know, he pulled me in, closing the small gab between us. He kissed my lips with a passion. His tongue slipped into my mouth, aggressively sliding over the back of mine. My arms closed around his neck, pulling him closer than he already was. His arms draped around my waist and his hands were stroking every inch of my back.

His mouth left mine for a moment, just to stare at me in the dimly-lit room. This time, he came in slowly. He playfully bit my bottom lip very gently. He then used the tip of his tongue to trace my upper lip. Damn, even when he's hella drunk, he still kisses like a pro! And even though he drank a lot, I didn't even taste it! It just tasted like minty freshness. Is that even possible?

I felt him trying to take my jacket off and I immediately remembered where we were. I grabbed his wandering hands and pushed them away. I pushed his shoulders down into the small couch we were sitting on. He kept trying to move towards me but I just pushed him down more.

"What's wrong with you? I could've never imagined you being drunk like this." I told him, still on his lap.

He smirked at me. "Even a genius can turn into a wild animal at any time." I blushed and my eyes widened when I heard him say that. He tried to come in again, but I stopped him. I laughed at his desperate expression. "You're so drunk!" I let him go and I pulled him up. This time, he followed me.

I finally got him outside of the private room and into the actual bar area. Seung Jo waved to his friends and they laughed as I was guiding him out of there. In this situation, most girls would be embarrassed taking their drunk husband home, but not me! I thought it was the best thing ever! Just because it's usually him guiding me out of a situation like that. I didn't know it was possible for the great Baek Seung Jo to get drunk. I thought he was way too perfect, guess I was wrong.

When we got outside, he was trying to trail off somewhere else but I steered him the right way. When we entered his car and something came to mind… I suck at driving.

Luckily, we made it home in one piece. I held on tightly to his arm and walked upstairs with him. Everyone was asleep by the time we got home. Once in our room, I let go of my husband's arm and started to take off my shoes and my jacket. Seung Jo followed me to the closet. When I put my shoes away, I grabbed Seung Jo some pajamas and gave it to him. I blushed when he started to get undressed right in front of me. I turned away and waited for him. When he was done, I sent him into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He needed to get that alcohol smell off of him.

Once he was all ready for bed, he came into the room. I already has the lights shut out and was waiting for him to come into bed. He literally jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of me. My eyes shot opened when I felt his weight on my stomach. He gave me a grin. He came in close and gave me a peck on the lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He had an effect on me when it came to kissing.

At one point, I had to push him away before we both get too into it. But the one thing I know is this, no matter how drunk he is, he'd never force anything on me. So I pushed him off and he fell next to me. "Go to sleep." I quietly say.

"I'm not even tired." He whined. I feel like we switched roles. Usually, I'm the one telling him that I'm not tired.

I turned so my back faced him. I then grab his arm and put it around me. This is great! I guess I do get to sleep with my hubby all night. He tightens his grip on me and I hear him chuckle. Soon, Mr. Drunk Genius next to me falls asleep, and so do I.

-.-.-.-

The next day, I woke up and Seung Jo's arms were still around me. I turned in his arms so I was now facing him. To my surprise, he was awake. Was he still drunk? Pry not. He looked tired and as if he might have a headache. I took this as an opportunity to tease him. "Seung Jo-ah?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" He quietly hums back.

I smirk. "Even a genius can turn into a wild animal at any time?" I quoted what he had told me last night. "Good one. You'll have to use that more often." I smile.

He doesn't reply at first. Did he not remember last night? After a while of him just staring at me, he says something.

"Nice driving last night, by the way." He sarcastically complemented when I attempted to drive us home last night. How does he always turn the teasing around? The good part was, he remembered!

"Ha-ha! So you do remember!" I playfully hit his chest. He tightened his grip on me.

"Yeah, sure, I remember." He looked at me rolling his eyes. "You're still the one who kissed me back." He was right, I didn't have to.

"Yah, come on! You can't blame me for that." I looked at him irritated.

"You're right." He came in closer. "I can't." He came in slow but soon, I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me softly. What was he doing!? I pull away and look at him wide-eyed. He laughs at my expression. That jerk!

"I hate you…" I tell him quietly.

"Hate?" He asked still laughing.

I shook my head no. "I like it." I said, hugging him again.

He chuckled. "I know." He said this as he kissed the top of my head.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Okie, so I hoped you like this chapter. I like it when Ha Ni tries to help. I don't know about you, but I've always imagined what it would be like for Seung Jo to get drunk. But anyways, when he said, 'Even a genius can turn into a wild animal at any time,' I got that from, Mischievous Kiss, the Tokyo version of Playful Kiss._

_Thanks so much for reading and so sorry for the delay of updates. Once I buy a new laptop, I'll try to update a lot! :33 BAI_

_Reviews are much appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14: Decisions, decisions

_Enjoy! :D _

**Ha Ni**

…I assumed that I went back to sleep at some point because it was a lot brighter when I opened my eyes again. I was just enjoying the feeling of Seung Jo's warm arms around me and I was peacefully watching the heavy rising and falling of his chest as he was breathing. His strong arms around me made me feel so relaxed, secure, and safe, but soon, I had to get up because of work.

He wasn't sleeping, but his eyes were closed. I hesitantly shifted out of his arms and slowly sat up in bed. His eyes still closed, he moved one hand to rest behind his head. He yawned and stiffened his long legs into a stretch. How does he do that? Even when he just woke up—hair messed up, sleepy eyes, in a T-shirt and sweat pants, and not showered, he still looks as handsome as ever.

He opened his mouth again and I thought that another yawn would escape, but words came out instead: "Are you going to stare at me all day?" He finally opened his eyes and glared at me with his cold, emotionless expression. He let out a grunt as he sat up in bed. I looked up at him, expecting him to mock me some more, but I guess he was too exhausted. "Do you want to wash up first?" He asked—probably not trying to be nice but wanting an extra half-hour of sleep. I nodded and proceeded to getting out of the bed. Once in the bathroom, I turned on the faucet and ran the cold water on my dry hands.

I had just finished washing my face when I heard my phone ringing. I sped-walked to my room and was searching my purse for my phone. When I finally found it, I answered with a groggy, "Hello."

"Ha Ni-ah! You'll never guess what just happened to me today!" A cheerful voice beamed through the speaker.

"Chris. What happened?" I asked, trying to act as happy as she was.

"Joon Gu and I are going out tonight! He's taking me to a fancy restaurant. Can you believe it?" She sounded so giddy and at the break of squealing in utter happiness.

"That's great Chris!" I say. I'm happy that Joon Gu has moved on from me.

She hears me yawn and her happy tone goes down. "Omo, I didn't wake you did I? I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm just not a morning person, that's all." I assure her.

"Okay good." She sighs with relief. We just stop talking for a few moments before she speaks again. "So, are you a nurse now?" She asks—I just now realized that we haven't talked for a while.

"Yes." I smile. "I'm a nurse."

"Isn't Seung Jo a doctor too?" She asks.

I'm dying to talk about this: "Deh. We work at the same hospital as well. And he's a bit nicer. We even went on a date and—"

"Yah! Oh Ha Ni. Stop bragging already and get ready to go." I hear a loud tired voice say. I turn around to see my husband lying on the bed looking at me weirdly. I forgot that he was still in our room! How embarrassing…

"I got to go Chris, talk to you later, bye!" I hang up before she can say anything and quickly leave the room.

When I was done in the bathroom, I headed downstairs. I wasn't even halfway down when Eomeoni greeted me with a bone-crushing hug. "Ha Ni-ah!" Her soft voice cooed as she smiled. "I was so worried about you and Seung Jo last night. Did everything turn out alright?" All I could do was nod. "Good." She smiled again. "So why weren't you home?" She asks. I was about to answer until I heard loud footsteps marching slowly downstairs. I looked up and saw Seung Jo, looking very tired. Without making any eye-contact, he walked past us—very slowly. "Why don't you mind your own business."

Mother looked surprised to his cold tone. "Yah, Baek Seung Jo! Watch your tone." She warned.

He paused at the bottom of the staircase and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but if you didn't notice, we came home fairly late last night and I barely got any sleep last night. So it's hard not for me to be a bit negative."

Mother nodded and Seung Jo proceeded to walking into the kitchen. She looked at me. "I got to go drop off Eun Jo. You take care of your Seung Jo." She said as she walked downstairs then outside to take Eun Jo to school.

I awkwardly walked into the kitchen where my husband was and looked through the fridge. Once I had grabbed the milk, I turned around and saw that Seung Jo sat down at the table. There was a feather or something in his messed up hair so like a good wife I decided to brush it out of his hair. He turned and gave me a weird look. I opened my mouth and was about to explain but I just closed it and sat down.

He ate his cereal quietly as I watched him—not in the creepy way of course—but in the bored way. When he looked up from his bowl, I looked back down. "What's that for?" He asked, looking at the carton of milk I got out.

"I was going to make some cereal, but I changed my mind." The most awkward conversation ever…

I got up and put the milk away. I was about to walk out of the kitchen to go upstairs but he stopped me. "Oh yeah." He said, turning his chair a bit. "What do you think about this?" He held up his phone which showed a picture.

My eyes widened at the sight. "This is an ad for a house…" I said in a small voice.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could move out." He said.

What. Move out?

I didn't say anything, I just stared.

"You don't want to?" He asked.

"Ani. It's not that. Just…" I cut myself off and just smiled. "You just took me by surprise."

He nodded and sat up from his chair. "We should get going." I nodded and followed him.

**Seung Jo**

The day went by fast and soon we were in the car heading home. Ha Ni was looking out the window thinking about something—probably the moving out thing. Had I really surprised her that much? She didn't find an excuse to talk to me at work today, that was odd.

"Seung Jo?" She finally looked at me.

"Hmm?" I hummed as a reply, still watching the road.

"Can you stop at one of these places? I need to use the bathroom." She asked.

"Okay." I said as I pulled into the parking-lot of the nearest restaurant. She got out of the car and I watched her go in. She was acting strange today, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

**Ha Ni**

I didn't need to 'use' the restroom. I just needed to clear my mind. Moving out? Wow. I knew this would happen at some point, but are we ready? I may just be thinking too much but I'm actually freaking out.

"Ha Ni?" Said a voice. I looked to see that Chris was in the bathroom.

"Chris!" I hugged her and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"This is where our date is!" She smiled.

I tried to force a smile but failed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Seung Jo is talking about us moving out." I told her with a sigh. "And I like the idea, it's just…"

She waited for me to continue. "I don't know if I'm scared because I don't think we're ready or because we don't have the money."

"You shouldn't be worried about being ready to do this. I mean, you two have been married for over a year now. I think it's good to live together alone." She said and I nodded. "But you know.." She continued. "If you're worried about money, you could always get a part time job in addition to your current job."

I paused to soak it all in. "That's actually a great idea! Thanks Chris! I should pry get home." We said goodbye and I walked back outside.

When I entered the car, Seung Jo was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "What took you so long?" He asked irritated.

I looked at the clock. "I was merely gone for 5 minutes!" Why was he so impatient? He just shook his head and started the car.

When we got home, I went upstairs and sat on the couch in our room. I was thinking about what Chris said. I really didn't want to think about this right now though. And Seung Jo wasn't calming me down at all by showing me more house ideas. I want to move out, but I don't—if that makes any sense.

Making a decision like this shouldn't be that hard, but if we're moving out, I want to help as much as I can!  
>I sat up as I made my decision.<p>

**Seung Jo**

When I opened the door to our room, Ha Ni was on the phone. I leaned up against the doorway and watched as she paced around looking at the floor. I couldn't hear what the person on the phone said, but Ha Ni was mostly saying yes or okay. She finally squealed and said Thank You then hung up only to dial another number.

"Chris?" She said. Typical—she always needs to brag to her friends if something great happens.

"I did it! I asked him." She said with a smile. Chris said something that I didn't hear but I was assuming it was a question. "He said in two days." Ha Ni told her excitedly and she hopped around.

What.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Hai guys! SO I have some explaining to do… I've been absent because I fail at life. I didn't get to write because of my studies and just being lazy. That's the lame excuse I have xD_

_Anyways, I know that this chapter was boring and I'm shawwy. So basically, if you didn't notice, Seung Jo is thinking about them moving out and getting their own house but Ha Ni is freaking out. If you didn't get the ending, Ha Ni is getting a part time job and was on the phone with her future boss. Seung Jo pry thinks she's seeing another guy or something… but I dunno. .-._

_And I KNOW: I have absolutely no clue what to say when they're at work. If you could tell me how to make it interesting at work PLEASE TELL. I always get annoyed at myself when I'm narrating what goes on at work and at home during the night because I'm all: Ha Ni was thinking out loud and Eun Jo was annoyed and teasing her. Or: At work, I got assigned on a case and then the day flew by… -.-  
>And I hope everyone remembers who Chris is. She was Ha Ni's friend during the end of the drama.<em>

_Make sure to review or PM me on your thoughts and ideas._

_Thank you all so much for reading and I appreciate every review and PM! Thank you and see you later! :D_


	15. Chapter 15: What is Happening?

Enjoy! :33

**Seung Jo**

What is happening right now? Who is she talking about? Where is she going in two days? I crossed my arms leaned my head against the doorframe.

She was about to hang up the phone but remembered something: "Oh yeah, Chris?" "This is probably a no brainer, but don't tell Seung Jo about this."

A million thoughts raced in my mind at that moment. Once she had hung up the phone, I walked into the room finally. When she saw me, she hid her phone behind her back and looked up at me anxiously. "Seung Jo. How long have you been here?" A nervous smile formed on her expression.

"There are leftovers in the fridge." I said, completely ignoring her question. She nodded and slowly waddled her way around me to get to the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Ha Ni**

I'm horrible at acting like everything's alright. I wish that he didn't see right through me! He always knows when I'm hiding something or lying. Trying to hide something from genius Baek Seung Jo is like trying to hide a bone from a dog—well, not really. But you get my point: It's never going to work and you shouldn't try to do it.

Once I had eaten, I trailed my way back upstairs and into the bathroom. I rubbed the dark spots under my eyes and let out a sigh. The door flies opened which I hadn't locked. It was my husband who wanted to change his clothes as it seemed. "Are you done?" He asks in an irritated tone.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I look at him.

"Ever heard of locks?" He gave me his best dirty look and I returned one.

I go under his arm to exit the bathroom and he slams the door. Wow, looks like we were both in bad moods tonight. I change clothes in our bedroom and wait on the bed.

When he came into our room, he lightly closes the door behind him. He drags his feet until he reaches the bed and plops down on it. I look at him as he adjusts himself into the covers, I do the same. Once we're both snug, we look at each other. "Yah," He quietly says. "Sorry about barging into the bathroom earlier…" Was he apologizing now?

"It's okay." I whisper back. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried.

The rest of the night passed with silence and slumber.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><em>HEY GUYS.. This isn't really a chapter, just stuff I forgot to add into the other one. Just to let you know, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I know that I suck XD<em>

_I hope you like some parts at least._

_Since this chapter is so short, I'll upload the next chapter right after! Thank you guys so much! See ya soon! xP_


	16. Chapter 16: Playing Dumb

_Enjoy! :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__I need to say this once in a while for some reason, but I don't own Playful Kiss or any of the characters! I just love to possess them AKA write a fanfic. ;P_

* * *

><p><strong>Seung Jo<strong>

It's been a week since Ha Ni's suspicious phone call and she's been acting strange ever since. Usually, I need to wake her up at five o'clock in the morning to go to work or school, but when I wake up she's already downstairs and ready to go.

Another thing, she's been avoiding me at work now. I mean actually avoiding me! Whenever she sees me coming, she turns and walks to opposite direction. And at lunch, she sits at the table farthest from mine. Why am I so worried about this right now?

But the strangest thing yet: Ha Ni has been sneaking out of our room at night now. I have no idea where she goes though…

FLASHBACK...

I was sound-asleep for a few hours until I felt the bed moving and I was gradually getting colder. I forced my eyes to open and I saw Ha Ni slowly getting out of bed. Where did she think she was doing, awake at this time of night. "What are you doing?" I ask in a tired quiet voice, but still causing her to jump back.

"Um… The uhh-bathroom?" That sounded like an excuse, but I took it.

I let out a sigh and turn my body around and try to get warm. She took that as her cue to exit the room. I just laid there for awhile, expected her warm self to come back any minute now, it never did.

END O' FLASHBACK

I didn't see her until the next day and she looked extremely tired. Even when I asked her about it she just changed the subject or says she was on the couch.

Fine Ha Ni.

You want play dumb and expect to win?

Luckily, I'm not dumb, so I'll win for sure.

I have a plan.

* * *

><p>After a long day of work and school, the night finally comes. As we're driving home, she doesn't talk to me—or even look at me. She tried her best to ignore me at home, work, and school. After we both finished out the night with diner and chatting with family—except each other—we made our way to our room. We're both in bed now and her back is facing me, she's still awake.<p>

**Ha Ni**

I was waiting for him to fall asleep, but I felt an arm reach behind me and pull me in. I let out a gasp as I felt his chest flesh against my back. "What are you doing?" I whisper as loud as I could. All I got in response was a soft chuckle. His hands were resting on my abdomen.

Even though I was already in his arms, he kept tightening his grip on me, like he was holding me back from something…

I let him keep little-by-little tighten his grip on me until it was so tight that the air was getting thinner. My hands found their way to his. I pulled them up a bit so I could at least breathe a little. Once I let his hands free, he grasped onto me again, this time, I actually couldn't breathe. I finally sat up in bed and scooted away from him. He gave me a weird look and I returned with a stare.

"I can't sleep when you're squishing me…" I say with a blush. He just sighs and lays back down, so do I.

About 20 minutes pass with no words said or movement in the darkened room. I turn to look at his still figure and I zeroed-in on his face to make sure he was asleep. After concurring that he was indeed, sleeping, I slowly and carefully got out of bed and made my way to the door. Opening it gently and closing behind me even softer.

**Seung Jo**

Just as I thought.

As I was pretending to sleep she decided to sneak away and go who knows where doing who knows what. I starred after the door in disbelief. The next thing I hear is the shower going. She couldn't possibly be getting ready for school at 2 o'clock in the morning.

Alright Oh Ha Ni.

We'll see what you're up to tomorrow…

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>OKIE. So boring I know… But I'm gonna start adding fluffiness and such maybe a lemon here and there but for now, clueless Seung Jo. Next chapter is who knows what.<em>

_Thanks so much for your opinions and I hope you guys still like this fanfic. :33_

_So sorry for any flaws seen and again, thank you for reviews, it means a lot to me! _


	17. Chapter 17: Mystery Solved

_Sup guys?_

_Again, so sorry for the delay in updates. I have finals coming up and I've been studying for days..._

_Anyways, thanks so much for your support and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Seung Jo<strong>

The next morning, my wife ignored me, as always. This was getting rather annoying more than tormenting. In the car, Ha Ni was staring at the sun rising, silently humming to herself. "So how'd you sleep?" I asked.

Silence.

"Yah! Oh Ha Ni."

Silence.

"Would you just say something already!?" I snapped.

"Something." She says in an irritated tone without looking at me.

"You're such a child." I let out a sigh.

It was quiet the rest of the ride over. Once we got to the hospital, we both exited the car, avoiding eye-contact. In the building, Ha Ni grabbed one of her patents' chart and looked though it.

I finished all my work in a few hours so now I was just walking though the halls looking important.

"Dr. Beaaaaaaaak..." I heard a voice that I really didn't want to hear early in the morning..

I sighed and turned. "Yes Dr. Na?"

"I see you've finished your work in just a matter of hours again. You going for the world record or something?" He patted by back and I gave him a look showing that he was getting too comfortable at work.

"We are at work you know.." I said.

"So did you move out yet?" He asked. How did he know about that?!

I couldn't say anything. I just kept a straight face, acting like I had no clue what he was talking about.

"I'll take that as a no." He said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to-"

I was cut off: "Have you noticed nurse Oh's strange behavior?" He looked over at the several nurses at a desk, one of those nurses being Ha Ni.

"Of course. I live with her. You don't even know the half of it." I tell him.

"Well, she's a lot more into her work than before. And she doesn't find excuses to come and talk to you." I stared at Ha Ni working on her charts as he said that.

I nod. Honestly, what else am I going to say? I walk down the hall again, mad. Why was I mad? I don't even know..

Our shift ended, Ha Ni and I went to the changing room. We weren't walking together, no, she was about 10 feet behind me. After about ten minutes, we make it outside, walking side-by-side, but still a couple feet apart. The car ride was just awkward. I'd see at the corner of my eye that she was staring at me, I'd turn to look at her, but she'd look away.

It was about 5:00 when we got home. Dinner was ready for us on the table and we gladly sat down-next to each other-thanking my mother for the meal with a nod.

"So how was work?" My mother asked.

"Good." Ha Ni and I said at the same time.

**Ha Ni**

There was an awkward silence after that and we continued eating. It felt like a few seconds went by but it was about a half-hour. "I'm going upstairs." Seung Jo took his plate to the sink and made his way upstairs. Pretty soon, I went up too.

After we both had showered, I got dressed so I could sneak out again. Ugh, I really hate this..!

I walked downstairs. It was basically pitch black. I felt my way down the stairs. Hopefully, I don't trip..

**Seung Jo**

Here I was, sitting on the couch downstairs, waiting for my wife so I can see what she's been up to. I heard a slam, a trip, a yelp, and a crashing sound.. Yep, that's Ha Ni coming down. She felt her way around the couch I was sitting on. I grabbed her wrist and she let out a short squeal before she realized that it was me. "Where are you going?" I asked standing up, still holding her arm.

"No where..." She looked at me.

"Tell me already! You've been sneaking out for a week! Where are you going all the damn time?" I yell.

She jerks her hand away from me and glares at me. She glances at the front door and makes a break for it. Hell no, she isn't getting away without a fight. I run after her and we get outside. It's raining. Pouring. It was foggy, but I still ran as fast as I could.

We don't get that far out of the yard before I catch up to her and grab her by the waist. "Let go of me!" She squirmed but I hold on tighter. "Ha Ni." I quietly say. She gets quiet and stops struggling. The storm outside is all we hear. I turn her so she faces me. "Please." I whisper.

She starts crying, but I couldn't tell the difference between the rain on her face or her tears. "Fine!" She yells. Here it comes..

"You were talking about moving out, so I wanted to help. I got another job so that you wouldn't be so stressed out."

I look glare at her with my cold eyes-if she could see them in the dark and rainy yard.

"Please tell me you're not mad!" Her swollen eyes looked so worried.

I smirked. "Idiot." I wrap my arms around her. "Why would I be mad about that after you got me thinking you were cheating on me?" That's when I felt her arms close around my neck.

"I'm sorry!" She whispers.

"But really, why would you get a job with the graveyard shift? Being outside at night alone is dangerous. You could have been kidnapped, or worse."

"Graveyard shift?" She didn't know what that meant.

"Dummy. It means a work shift that runs through the early morning hours, typically covering the period between midnight and 8 a.m."

"Alright genius." She laughs.

"Now let's go inside. You're soaking wet." I looked at my wife who was drenched in water like me.

"You're so boring!" She pushed me down onto a muddy puddle, landing on top of me, laughing. Now I need another shower...

"Yah! Now we're going to catch a cold!" I try desperately to keep the straight line on my face but fail, having a huge grin.

My hands cupped her checks and I pulled her head down to mine, capturing her lips in a kiss. Once I felt her kissing me back, I turned us over and now I was on top of her. Feeling her mouth against mine, her hot breath on mine, felt so nice and which I've missed for the past few days. We only pulled away when we heard thunder. I stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. "Let's go inside." I say with a smile. We both race towards the door, soaked, dripping mud and water.

**Author**

The couple walked in the house and make their way upstairs, leaving a wet trail behind them. When they made it to their room, they changed into dry clothes and went into bed. Ha Ni, still shivering.

"Stop shaking the bed!" Seung Jo nudged her with his elbow.

"I c-can't help it.." Ha Ni said, chattering her teeth.

"Ah really.." He turned to look at her. "Come here." Seung Jo wrapped his warm arms around her cold self.

"Why are you so hot." She asked, embracing him.

"In which way?" He asked.

She let out a deep breath: "Both."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha Ni<strong>

The morning came sooner than I thought. When I woke up, my eyes felt heavy. When I tried to sit up, I was yanked back down. Oh yeah, that would be my husband. "Are you okay?" I asked, assuming that he was awake.

He was quiet for a while before I heard something. "I'm fine. Hey, lets eat out today. You don't have work right?"

I shook my head no.

"Good me either." He held on tighter.

"Do you want me to get the coupons?" I asked.

"Just stay here, will ya? I mean later. We'll eat out later. Just get some more sleep." He commanded.

"Alright, but-" I got cut off.

"-sleep."

"But what about-" Once again, cut off.

"We off today, just take a nap. You're probably tired. I am." I just let him win. I really didn't want to get up anyways. He was so warm..

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

_So once again, I failed at describing them at work, but whatever. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think. Thanks! Please review! :DD_


	18. Chapter 18: Just Another Day, usually

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Seung Jo<strong>

It's the middle of December. Which means that we're about to go on break! Ah, BREAK. I love hearing that word..  
>And the best thing is, I'm going to be on break with my Ha Ni-ah. I don't want to think about this right now though. All I want to do is get our last day of work over with. I opened my eyes and saw Ha Ni who stretched out her arms and sat up in bed, trying to adjust to the light in the room. She was just about to get up but was stopped by me pulling her back down into the bed. I hugged her from behind and she looked back at me. "Don't even think about getting up yet." I told her. "It's only 6:30." My statement made her head turn to the clock on the dresser.<p>

"Correction: It's 6:33." She told me.

I lifted my head to look at the clock. "It's 6:34 now." I said, playing alone with her little game. Aren't I so fun?

She was waiting for the clock to turn again so she could have a comeback, but I was getting bored with this game.. Surprising? No.

I let out a sigh. "Just go back to sleep. I don't want you to go blaming me when we get to work and you're tired."

"Fine." She said.

It was quiet for a while, but I wasn't sleeping and neither was she. I normally can't go back to sleep once I've been woken up. "Seung Jo?" She called with a quiet voice.

"What?" I answered, not opening my eyes.

I felt her turn in my arms to face me. "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already?" I gave her a smart-aleck answer.

She didn't respond so I said: "What about?"

"Are you excited for break?" She asked.

I replied with my eyes still closed. "Ecstatic.." Sarcasm was clearly found in my tired voice.

"Well, I'm excited!" She answered her own question.

I finally opened my eyes.. "I'm excited, I guess. Maybe not enthusiastic as you might be, but still kinda excited. What do you want to do over the break?" I asked.

She thought for a few moments. "Maybe a date? We could go see some Christmas lights too." She suggested. I smiled in response. "What do you plan to do?" She asked.

"Hmm.." I thought: I want to spend as much time with you as possible, with cuddles and kisses. I wanted to say that, but I'm not one to say those cheesy things or try too hard. So I just replied: "A date would be nice, I guess." I put a lot of emphasis on 'I guess.' That made me sound less desperate.

**Ha Ni**

After getting washed up and eating, we were in the car and at the hospital in no time. There, we got dressed into our work clothes and went down different directions in different halls. How funny, even working in the same hospital with the same schedule, we still hardly ever see each other there.

And once again, my fellow nurses made me feel like Seung Jo hates me: "Why don't you two ever go on any dates?" or "When was the last time Dr. Baek has bought you a gift?" Although I try my best to ignore them, I feel that they might be right. As a married couple, we should spend more time together...

**Seung Jo**

"Dr. Baek!" Doctor Lee caught up with me and rested his elbow on my shoulder. "So how's the family?" Why is everyone so social when we're supposed to be working?

"Fine.." I replied, pushing his arm away then he continued: "And you and Ha Ni?" Always, every day, all the time, at work, the subject always seems to be on my love life. I didn't reply this time, just a weird look. Doctor Lee placed his hand on my shoulder again: "I've got to say Dr. Baek.." He started. "Out of all the nurses in this hospital, Nurse Oh smells the best doesn't she?" What the..

"You smell all of the nurses..?" I continued walking and Dr. Lee trailed behind me.

"When they walk pass me, their perfume leaves a trail of amazingness." How could this hospital hire such a psycho?

I shook my head and kept walking, eventually, he stopped following, thank goodness.

Ha Ni and I haven't had an actual conversation for a while. Even if we have the same schedule and if we're home at the same time, one of us is either sleeping, eating, or reading. We have little talks in the wee hours of the morning, but not any _actual_ conversations.

**Ha Ni**

Finally! Off work now and getting ready to leave. "Nurse Oh~" Oh no, not that voice.. Amazing, the creepo doctor Yong is back at work I see. And he's once again following me, asking me questions. "I'm really sorry about before. Maybe I can make it up with some coffee?" Okay, he needs to stop the flirting already..

"Sorry Doctor, but I'm busy." I turned but he kept saying he'd pay, or he insisted.

He became too touchy and I bolted. I ran towards the elevator at the end of the hall and Dr. Yong was following. I made the sharp turn and ran into someone. I fell to the ground. I looked up. "There you are." Seung Jo grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

Dr. Yong turned the corner as well and saw Seung Jo and backed away a bit. He looked at Dr. Yong, then back at me. "I was looking for you." He glared back at the doctor. "Let's go." Seung Jo grabbed my hand and pressed the elevator button. Once it opened, we walked in, leaving Dr. Yong behind. I held onto the bag in my hand tightly and held Seung Jo's hand with the other.

I stared at him as we were going down the floors. He eventually looked back at me and smirked. "Ha Ni-ah." He said. I didn't get a chance to answer because he had grabbed my face and pulled me in, capturing my lips with his. I dropped my bag and my arms closed around his neck. He pushed me against the elevator wall, our lips never parting. His hands were on either side of the wall, trapping me. I heard the elevator ding and the door slid opened. Strange, that wasn't our floor.

Our mouths split apart and we looked up at the door. One of the receptionists appeared there, staring. Seung Jo and I jumped apart and bowed, unspokenly apologizing. She laughed. "I'll just take the next one. Carry on.." The doors closed as she said that.

I blushed, but Seung Jo just laughed. "This is your fault." I mumbled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"She's gonna tell everyone and then the whole entire staff will think we sneak off and do stuff!" He just laughed at me, not worried about a single thing.

"It's fine. We won't get in trouble, we're off work now." He said.

**Author**

When the couple got home, Seung Jo went straight upstairs, but Ha Ni went into the kitchen to find her mother-in-law cooking a lot of stuff. "Eomeoni." Ha Ni said.

Her mother-in-law turned to see her. "Omo! You two are home earlier than I expected." She put the bowl in her hand down on the table and walked towards her. "Did you have a good day?" She asked. Ha Ni just nodded at her. She gave her a questionable look as she was looking around the kitchen at all the food.

"Oh, this?" She laughed. "I'm just practicing!" She said.

"Practicing?" Ha Ni asked.

"Deh. I'm practicing for the Christmas dinner of course! Christmas is just around the corner, you know." She smiled with glee. "Okay. You go upstairs and get washed up. I'll clean this up then we can talk." Her mother-in-law said.

"Alright." Ha Ni said as she left the kitchen and walked upstairs, then into her bedroom.

**Ha Ni**

After washing up, I sat down with Eomeoni and she poured us some tea. "Ahh, it's been a while sense we just sat down and talked hasn't it?" She said as she sat in the chair across from me at the table.

"Deh. We've been busy over at the hospital, so.." I cut myself off, not knowing where I was going with that sentence.

"So, what are you and Seung Jo going to do for Christmas?" She asked me, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, we haven't really talked about that." I sighed, taking a sip as well.

"You two should really go out and do something fun! Last year, all he did was take you on a drive, right?" She had a disappointed look on her face.

"We attempted a date, but that didn't go real well." I pursed my lips.

The conversation sort of ended there. The next 20 minutes was spent just drinking our teas. Eomeoni finally broke the silence and stood up. "I'm going to bed first." She said as she grabbed my empty cup along with hers and placed it in the dishwasher. "Make sure to ask him out!" She told me before she walked upstairs.

**Seung Jo**

"A date?" I repeated what Ha Ni just asked me.

"Yeah, on Christmas maybe?" She looked so hopeful.

"I don't want to." That sounded less mean in my head..

**END OF CHAPTER**

_I wanted to upload some special Christmas chapters, so I'll upload the next one right after. Thanks for all of your support and I hope that you are enjoying the series so far! I love you all and happy reading!_

_P.S. Sorry for spelling errors and/or mistakes._


	19. Chapter 19: Christmas Eve Surprise

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I dun own le Playfulness O' le Kisses (Playful Kiss) or any of the characters.. ;-;_

_This chapter is a bit shorter.. Sorry.. :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Seung Jo<strong>

Wow, it's Christmas Eve already? It doesn't even feel like it's winter yet. The year goes by fast doesn't it? I do feel like a jerk for saying no to Ha Ni. I had a good reason for rejecting her though: I already have something planned for Christmas. Something I know she'll love..

But still, she's been holding a grudge for a few days. She's probably still mad.

**Ha Ni**

What a jerk...

All I asked for was a little date! And we're on break now, so he can't make some stupid excuse about work.

**Seung Jo**

Honestly, I feel weird asking someone for help..

"Eomeoni." I said. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it son?" She asked.

"I need you to do something with Ha Ni until later tonight."

"With Ha Ni? Gladly!" She smiled, but remembered something: "But tell me, why? It's Christmas, you two should be together!" She gave me a look.

I sighed. "That's why I need you to stall her until I have it ready.." I wanted her to know as little information as possible..

"It?" She gasped. "Possibly a surprise?!" She squealed.

I let out a sigh instead of saying anything.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! I'll have her home by 10:00!" She ran off. The next time I saw her, she had hold of Ha Ni's arm and was racing downstairs and out the door. Ha Ni, clearly confused.

Thanks mother. Now I can get it ready.

**Ha Ni**

Mother was acting weird. We didn't get home from shopping until late at night and my feet were killing me. I was hungry ontop of that! Once I got home, I made my way upstairs and into our bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw Seung Jo, who was well dressed and standing up, probably meaning that he intended on going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked, still keeping that irritated face on.

"WE'RE going," He said. "on a drive."

A drive? I don't feel like it.

"I don't want to." I imitated his voice, quoting what he had told me a few days ago.

"Yah, are you still mad about that, let's go." He said, jerking his head toward the opened door, indicating that he wanted to go.

"Seung Jo. I'm tired, I just want to go to bed." I said. He grabbed my hand and walked out the door and downstairs, me struggling to get free, yelling at him.

**Author**

Somehow, Seung Jo did manage to get Ha Ni into the car without forcing her, but she still was crossing her arms, not talking, and looking the opposite direction.

"Will you stop behaving like a child and just look at me!" He snapped.

Nothing.

Ha Ni broke the silence which has been lingering for a few minutes when she didn't recognise their passing environment.

"Where are we even going?" She asked.

He smirked: "You'll see."

A few minutes later: "Yah, why are we venturing in a random neighborhood now?" Ha Ni asked, noticing that he turned the car into a corner with a few houses. He didn't answer. He turned into a driveway and put the car in park. He unbuckled his seat belt and she did the same. "Whose house is this?" She asked. "Why are we here?"

Seung Jo looked at her. "Welcome home."

She blinked once, twice. "Are you serious?!" She looked at him with hopefulness, but still disbelief in her eyes.

He nodded slightly. "Remember that house we were looking at? The one that you liked..?" He jogged her memory. This was the house that they both looked at.

She put her hands over her mouth, covering a huge smile. But he could still tell that she was grinning, seeing that her cheeks were puffing up more than usual. She started bouncing up and down in her seat, laughing with happiness. He suppressed a laugh, seeing her this happy made him want to laugh with joy. "We move in tomorrow." He said. "Merry Christmas."

He arched over and hugged her tightly, which Ha Ni broke in a matter of seconds and smashed their lips together. He held her face lightly as she pulled on his tie, bringing him closer. She broke the kiss after what seemed like forever. Her lips lightly grazed over his as she said: "Thank you." With that, she pulled him in again...

**END OF CHAPTER**

_So adorable! Btw, I plan on the next chapter being a special New Years chapter, so look forward to it! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what your favorite chapter was so far or what you want to see happen. Thanks! I love you guys, and Merry Christmas!_


End file.
